For Who You Are
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Created by the Emperor and unexpectedly got involve into the conflicts of Auldrant. Falling in love with a former escort a.k.a her enemy had gotten her into a big mess. She fought, she lost, yet she stood up and faced forwards...for no one else but him. She tried to give him all that she could, but will that ever change his mind about life? OCXSync
1. The Girl

**So, this is...I think the third remake. I don't want to change the title. But, I changed the plot line and the story (only a bit for now).  
Frankly, speaking I want people to read this...but I'm too immature and selfish that I will not take constructive reviews. I wanna learn to be more truthful from now on. So, you may post that type of reviews but please do it in anonymous so I can delete it once I'm done reading them. Do flame if you want, but like the constructive reviews, do it in anonymous so I can delete it too.**

**I do not intend to force you to like my fanfiction because it has 'fangirl cries' all over. I am still thinking about the improvement as that follows my mood. I am a selfish brat and I admit that it is still hard for me to accept advice. But if it's grammatical errors, yes I accept that as I am still learning that.**

**I do not intend to force you to read it, but give this first chapter a consideration. You can stop if you think it's not worth your time with my attitude and all. I know I am making people hate me when I wrote this, but I'm taking that risk, rather than hurting many more people in the future.**

**Thank you for your time of reading this and I'm sorry if I did hurt your feelings. Still, I don't think I am 100% honest yet. I still need time to think about this...**

_**The Girl**_

"Now, that is all for today. You've gotten stronger," Colonel Curtiss, serving the Third Division of Malkuth Military announced.

"Thank you for today," a blonde with some gold strands of hair replied, bowing to him.

He nodded to her with his hand to the back, signing that he was satisfied with her progress. The soldiers around the training grounds of Malkuth Military force whispered to each other, gossiping about the girl. She turned around and walked back to the palace, located right beside the training grounds. Her long thick locks flew in the wind as she swiftly walked towards her destination. Her legs and knees were full of dust spots all over them. Her blue dress was in tatters as results of her training. Her dark azure eyes shone brightly and confidently as she walked.

"Ah, Princess…I mean... Symph! Welcome back," one of the maids greeted her.

"Thank you, Melody. If I may, I want a hot bath," the girl requested.

Bowing, Melody obliged, "As you wish, I shall prepare one."

She rushed upstairs, to the left side of the audience chamber where the Princess' bedroom stood to get to her bathroom. The girl shook her head at the maid's behavior. The Princess' azure eyes suddenly reduced to aqua blue. Then, she gracefully entered her Father's chamber. He was playing with his rappigs, sitting on his chair.

"Ah, my dear! I have news," he called for the girl.

"What is it?" the 140 cm girl asked as she went up to him.

"How is…your training?" the man in his thirties asked.

His tone showed signs that he was reluctant to let her train and she apparently, could sense that. Though, in order to calm his heart, she didn't say anything about it.

"Getting better by day…" she answered.

"Symphony…I need you to do something for me. Will you?"

Princess Symphony blinked a few times, trying to register the fact that her Father was requesting for her assistance. That was the first time he did. The Emperor of Malkuth smiled to her, his blond hair resting on one side of his shoulder as he spoke. She sat on the bed. A baby rappig hopped up to her with a slight purr. She rubbed his head and giggled.

She turned to her father. "What is the request about?"

"I need you to go around Malkuth, to patrol how's the cities and towns are doing," Emperor Peony the Ninth explained.

"That's all? I can do that…I think…." she drawled.

"But, I want you to take an escort."

"Huh? Master Jade?" the girl asked.

"No…you pick your own escort…" the Emperor sighed.

Symphony contemplated for a brief seconds and then, nodded.

* * *

The Princess tossed and turned in her bed, curling herself into a ball as she shut her eyes tight in an attempt to go to sleep. Finding it hard to do so, she plodded to the waterfall in the outskirts of town. It was one of her most favorite places to be and think alone. The girl took a deep breath and heaved out a long sigh. She stared blankly at the waterfall, thinking what she should do.

"I wonder who I should pick…" she muttered.

Since she was just created a few months ago, she hadn't met that many people yet. Her mind clogged with the thought of whom to choose. After awhile, she decided to do some training on her own to clear her minds. So, she waddled to the training grounds, struggling to think of something else, other than having to choose an escort. She thought of strengthening her artes as that was her specialty. In the midst of training, she sensed someone watching. She turned to the maid who happened to be the youngest of them all - Melody.

"I thought I heard noises, so I came to see…" the purple haired girl explained, taking one step forward.

"I couldn't sleep…" the girl explained with her eyes wide.

Melody rushed up to her when the girl knelt down. She wondered why her Princess was so frustrated. Symphony sat there, making Melody oblige into sitting beside her. The cold night breeze touched their cheeks as they settled down on the ground. They took it as a sign that it was midnight or maybe even passed it.

"What seems to be the problem?" Melody asked, her eyes fixed on the Princess' face.

"Father asked me to observe Malkuth. He wants me to have an escort," the Princess explained.

Staring at the Princess, "I see…you need to choose on your own?" the maid guessed.

The blonde nodded slowly. Melody smiled at the confused girl. She looked up to the night sky, finding inspiration to figure something out for her. There wasn't even a single star that night, meaning it might rain the next day.

"I would recommend the six God-Generals…one of them will do. They're strong and nobody would pick a fight with them," she suggested.

"Yeah…but, they're from Daath. Plus, I don't know them at all…" Symphony complained.

Melody began to explain about how Malkuth helped the Order of Lorelei to have its own territory. Symphony was confused but the girl told her that Malkuth could get help from Daath anytime they wanted. The blonde finally understood what Melody meant. Then, the maid began telling everything she knew about the God-Generals: Asch the Bloody, Legretta the Quick, Largo the Black Lion, Sync the Tempest, Arietta the Wild and Dist the Reaper. What interested the Princess most were Arietta the Wild and Sync the Tempest as Melody could hardly explain about them.

"I guess…I'll take them into account…" Symphony rested her chin on her knees.

"You can't always rely on Symph," the maid advised.

"I know…but, I hate fighting. I can deal with healing, but not fighting," the girl explained.

Melody nodded to her. Upon standing up to her feet, she excused herself to go to bed. Symphony nodded and told her that she wanted to stay a bit longer. She obliged and walked away.

"I've decided not to rely on you too much…" she muttered.

"_And burden other people? No way! I won't let you!" _her conscience spoke, scolding her.

"I can't always rely on you…maybe, just maybe, I can learn a thing or two from them," Symphony coaxed.

"_I won't let you! You hardly know them!" _her conscience debated.

"I guess…but still, Father mustn't know you exist, for now…" the girl sighed.

"…" Symphony waited for it to speak.

"… _Do what you want. I'm not gonna say anything…"_

Symphony sighed again. She stood up and brushed off the dust on her dress. After deeming that she was clean enough, she strolled back to the palace. She bumped into Jade on the way. The girl bowed, her eyes locked onto the floor. Jade stared at her for a brief moment.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Or rather, why are you up so late, my dear Princess?" the man asked.

"Umm…no definite reason. I went for a stroll and then, train for awhile…" she half lied.

"I see…if there's anything you need, feel free to ask," Jade replied calmly.

Symphony was confused whether he could sense she was lying or not. Her eyes followed Jade's figure until he was out of their sights. She continued her walk to her room. Symphony changed into her white nightdress. She stared at her reflection in her mirror that was beside her bed.

Her room was wide. There were three doors, one leading out to the pathway to the audience chamber, the second one, on the right side of her bedroom lead to her bathroom and the third one, standing opposite of the exit door, was her closet door. Peony bought her a makeup table that was put on the left side of the room. The bed stood between the mirror and the table.

Symphony sank into her bed with her eyes staring at the ceiling. She waited for a few moments before going to sleep. Her mind was still clogged with her conversation with her conscience just now. Fortunately, she was able to fall asleep in a split second due to being exhausted from her training.

* * *

Eyes fluttered open when the door was knocked gently.

"Yes?" Symphony called out.

"Princess, are you awake? Pardon me, but the Emperor requests your presence at the audience chamber immediately," Melody's voice was heard.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," the girl replied, getting out of bed.

She made her bed liked she always did, refusing to let her maids do it. She rushed to take a bath. Her choice of clothing that day was a long white short sleeves dress with frilly at the bottom. She tied her hair into a pony tail to her right. She was all set to meet her father.

When she got to the chamber for meetings, she caught sight of a person she wished not to meet. He was a boy at the age of 17 with spiky red hair and turquoise orbs. He smiled and bowed when he saw her. Symphony made an irritated face. She went to her Father's side after bowing to Jade who was with Peony.

"Have you made your choice?" Peony asked her.

"I haven't…" she replied, half glaring at the guy.

"I see. Then, why don't you take him?" he suggested.

"Why should I? Can he protect me?" she implied angrily.

The girl still controlled her tone as she was speaking to her Father. Sighing, the man reminded her of the treaty formed between Malkuth and Kimlasca-Lanvaldear that is to be strengthened once she turns 18 – through marriage. Symphony sighed in frustration. Then, there was a hint in her mind of whom to choose.

"Wait! I do have a choice of my own!" she announced.

Controlling his anger, the red haired boy asked, "And who's that?"

Symphony beamed, "The Six God-Generals."

"Them? You think they would waste their times with you?" the boy scoffed.

"Now, now, Max…since she has made her decision, we should abide by it," the Emperor interrupted their tongue fight.

Max gritted his teeth and glared at Symphony. He mimed, 'You win this time.' Symphony simply stuck half of her tongue at him without her Father noticing it. The boy walked out after Melody was called. Peony requested Melody to assist Symphony in writing her letter of request to the God-Generals and the girl obliged. She smiled satisfyingly at the Princess. Symphony smiled guiltily. She was only using the God-Generals to run away from Max.

"Why don't you go sightseeing while fulfilling the task?" Jade suggested, rolling his eyes to the Emperor.

"Why not? You've only been living for a few months and yet I never let you out. Go and enjoy your life for once," the young Emperor agreed.

Blinking in disbelief, Symphony managed to ask, "Really?"

"Sure," he nodded to her.

She was so happy to hear that that she started hopping out of the audience chamber. Melody bowed to Jade and Peony. She exited the chamber.

"Did you hear that, Melody? I never thought I could go sightseeing…! I've always wanted to go to the Cheagle Woods and…and Tataroo Valley!" the girl stirred with excitement.

"Yes, Princess. I'm happy for you!" the maid beamed.

They started writing the letter of request to the God-Generals.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the right decision?" Jade asked Peony.

They were in his chamber and Jade was trying to avoid Peony's rappigs as possible. Peony rubbed his rappig's neck, making them make what seemed like a purr sound.

"I think so…I want her to enjoy her life. She was created since I had no wife. She already had to suffer not having a Mother," the Emperor explained.

Jade shut his eyes, calmly thinking.

"I see…I shall see to that they would not hurt her."

"You're sending a spy?"

Jade shook his head. Peony was confused but he knew he could rely on Jade. He kept on stroking his rappig's neck.

'_Symphony…just enjoy your life for a change…'_

The Emperor sighed.

Princess Symphony and Melody went shopping in the afternoon. It was true that it rained but Melody would never skip her shopping routine. The Princess decided to help Melody with the groceries and at the same time, she could buy some supplies for her journey. The citizens greeted them in a friendly and respectful manner.

"It's really calm here. I don't even understand why Kimlasca would want to start a war…" Symphony sighed, starring down at a puddle under her feet.

She was waiting for Melody who was busy choosing some vegetables at the market.

"I can't say for sure why, Your Highness…" Melody replied without even looking at her and kept on choosing the vegetables.

"Hmm…I wonder...if I could stop the war, then I don't have to marry Max!" symphony exclaimed.

"Yes, that's true I think," the maid replied.

She paid for the vegetables and started walking. Princess Symphony followed from behind her. They stopped at the general store. Melody stopped for a brief moments and then, turned to the Princess. Symphony blinked at her.

"You're coming here tomorrow, right?" she asked Symphony.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I'm coming here tomorrow. Symph did say she didn't want to train tomorrow," Symphony suddenly remembered.

"Then, let's head back now. Or do you have anywhere to go?"

Shaking her head, Symphony replied, "No. Let's head back."

Melody nodded. Symphony kept on starring at the ground as she held her umbrella. The rain was getting heavier and heavier, so the two had to run halfway to avoid the heavy rain. When they got to the entrance of the palace, their shoes were soaking wet.

After putting the basket of groceries in the kitchen, Melody rushed to the Princess. "Let's get you into warmer clothes, Your Highness."

Symphony nodded and they went to her room. She put on a blue dress after drying herself up. She sat on her bed.

"Melody, do you think the God-Generals would accept my request?" she suddenly asked.

"If they want to get to know you, they would," Melody replied to the girl.

* * *

In Daath…

The Commander of the God-Generals walked steadily to the meeting room where he had already called all six of the God-Generals to be there. He had received the later and had reviewed it. However, he hadn't made a decision yet. He needed a word with his subordinates first. He pushed open the door. The six immediately stood.

"Everyone, I have news," the brown haired man started.

"What is it, Commandant Grants?" a woman, with blond hair that is pulled into a ragged ponytail, asked him.

The man showed them the letter of request. He handed it to the woman to read first. After she finished reading, she handed it to the member beside her, a man with a scythe in his hand. He read it next.

"So, basically she asks us to be her escort?" the woman asked.

Handing the letter to a green haired boy wearing a bird-like metal mask, the black haired man turned to his leader, "But, in the letter, she states that she is the daughter of Peony the Ninth…is he married?"

The people in the meeting widened their eyes at his questions. After the boy was done, the man on a floating chair snatched the letter before the boy could hand it to the pink haired girl who was sitting beside him.

"I can't believe this!" the man exclaimed.

"Hold your horses, Dist. He is…apparently, not married yet…" the Commandant explained rather awkwardly.

"Then, who is his daughter?" the green haired boy asked.

"Probably something Jade the Necromancer created," a red haired young man said, half chuckling.

The Commandant glanced up at the young man. He coughed to warn the young man. Turning to each and every one of the God-Generals, he said, "Yes, Asch is right. She is a creation of the Necromancer."

"What type of creation…he only knows fomicry…" the green haired teen asked, rolling his eyes under his mask.

The girl beside him, simply react by holding the doll in her hand tighter. Dist instantly widened his eyes even more when he heard about the Necromancer developing a new type of project. The others acted calm after knowing that the girl was just one of Necromancer's newest creations. The Commandant took a deep breath, waiting for all of the members to read the letter. After more than half an hour waiting, the letter was back in his hands.

"So, do you think you can do it?" he asked.

"You don't mean all of us should go, do you?" the pink haired muttered.

"Hmm…she did request all of us," the red haired stated.

"Asch is right. We may as well go…" the blonde one suggested, turning to the Commandant, "Is there any mission from you? You seem to be enthusiastic about this matter, Commandant."

Commandant Van Grants smiled to her, nodding calmly. He turned to look at all of them again. He leaned to the front with his hands on the table, face as serious as ever.

"I need you to observe this creation. Is she worth our while or not and can we use this new project as one of our plan. That is what I actually wanted you to do…" he explained, standing up straight and bringing his hands up, "If you accept her request…that is."

"Since Asch did say she requested everyone, all of us must have an agreement then," the man holding the scythe suggested.

"I agree with Largo!" the green haired announced, standing up, "I say, no!"

"But, Sync…our main goal is to simply observe her. There's nothing wrong to that, is there?" Legretta coaxed the boy in her stern tone.

"You are not good at coaxing people…" Sync replied, lying back on his chair with his legs crossed on the table.

Legretta sighed. She turned to look at the pink haired one. The girl stiffened when Legretta looked at her. She glanced up at the woman in a panic manner. Legretta smiled comfortingly yet the girl still refused to oblige. Her gaze fell to the floor as she felt a bit guilty for refusing. Legretta sighed again. For brief seconds, there was silence in the air.

"I agree, I guess…since Commandant has other plans for her," Largo announced.

"I'll come too! I want to observe this new creation of his!" Dist shouted a reply, spinning around in his chair.

Commandant smiled satisfactorily at the two. He turned his gaze to Legretta and the woman nodded to him as an answer. Asch decided to go too, adding that he didn't have anything better to do for the time being.

"Now, all that's left is you and Arietta, Sync," Largo said.

All eyes were on the two. Sync and Arietta stared at each other for a moment as if talking to one another through telepathy. Arietta was the first to give in since most votes were on accepting the Princess' request. Sync was still reluctant as he didn't like the idea of babysitting a brat like a Princess.

"Come one, Sync. We promise we won't let her bother you if that's what you want," Largo negotiated.

The others nodded eagerly, but Arietta only buried her face in her doll, ignoring him.

"F-Fine! I'll go…" Sync gave in, glaring at Largo through his mask, "But, you must keep your promise!

With his lips curving into a smile, Largo replied, "Alright."

* * *

It was weekend and Symphony had the whole day for herself as Symph didn't want any training that day. She had asked one of the high-ranking members of Malkuth Military to accompany her around Grand Chokmah yet again. She would frequently do that each month, dragging him around town. Usually, her favorite stops are the praying room and the general store. The light-color haired general was getting tired of it, but he had to put up with her. Unfortunately for him, that particular day, she noticed his boredom.

"General Frings, you may go if you want," she said to him when they reach the front door of the general store.

"But, Your Highness, the Emperor will be—" he stopped when he saw her sweet smile.

She held her hand to her back and turned around from facing him. Calmly she said, "I will explain to him about that. Besides, I've noticed that you've been getting bored of me since last week…"

Then, she turned her head to him, still smiling. Frings felt awkwardly guilty because he didn't know that she had noticed his boredom.

"You can rest today. I'm sorry for dragging you around almost every week," she apologized with her back to him.

"A-As you wish, Your Grace," he obeyed.

Frings walked back to the headquarters of Malkuth Military. Symphony stepped into the general store. She eyed the place and smiled since nothing has changed. The stairs lead up to a gallery or showroom of sort. In front of her, stood the weapon merchant, armor merchant and the item merchant. They greeted her with a bow. She curtsied to them as a Princess should. Then, she walked up to them.

"Hello, Princess! It has been awhile I should say," the weapon merchant said, grinning.

"Yes, it has!" Symphony replied happily.

She eyed the accessories, mostly the tiaras and bangles. Those were her interest to be exactly. If it was Symph, she'd go for the weapons and armors. Symphony was not really into combat and was more to healing as well as supporting artes. She preferred that as she guaranteed herself that she'd never have to kill people.

"Anything you want, my dear Princess?" a voice echoed in her ear.

Symphony jumped and backed away when she heard the voice. Max smirked to her with his hands on his waist. Symphony glared at him. She turned to the merchants for brief seconds, smiling.

"I shall see you later…" said Symphony ever so sweetly.

She turned to the door and rushed out of the store. Max followed calling for her. She rushed to the palace's lawn. Before she reached there, she had asked some guards to not permit Max the permission to enter the lawn. The guards did as told and she was satisfied. Symphony lied down on the soft grass. She stared at the calm sky, sighing.

"Your Highness!" Melody called, rushing up to her.

"Huh? Oh, Melody…what is it?" the girl asked, sitting up.

The maid panted with her right hand on her chest, breathing hard. "There's news from Daath!"

Symphony widened her eyes when Melody smiled and nodded to her. The girl got up to get ready for the meeting with the Six God-Generals.

That night, they were all gathered for dinner: Emperor Peony, Princess Symphony, Max, Colonel Jade Curtiss, Commandant Van Grants and the Six God-Generals. Symphony wore a white gown with feathery frilly at the bottom and around her chests. Her hair was tied into a bun. In front of her were the Generals, dressed in their common uniforms and nothing formal than that.

"Commandant, I thank you for accepting my daughter's request," Peony started.

"It is an honor, Your Majesty," the Commandant nodded.

"Please, don't hesitate to eat," the Emperor said, smiling.

The food was served – roasted beef, steamed potatoes, salads, chicken soup and many more. All of them enjoyed the dinner. Symphony's eyes were locked on Sync and Arietta as she ate. Sync knew that he was stared at but refrained from questioning it while Arietta felt really awkward as the Princess was staring at her. She ate in a slow pace, but Sync and Asch didn't hesitate to gobble almost everything.

"So, Princess Symphony is it? What a unique name," Legretta started a conversation.

The startled Princess turned to Legretta and smiled. "T-Thank you."

Legretta continued eating.

"Thank you for accepting my request! H-Hope to be in your capable hands!" the Princess burst rather awkwardly.

Sync almost choked his food while the others chuckled silently. Melody who was watching from afar giggled at her Princess.

**Regarding one of the reviews. I did not ask for help from a beta reader. If I did, wouldn't the beta reader ask me to give credit to him/her?  
So, this is as honest as can be, I did not ask for a beta help. I am not proud of that since I still have my lacking. But, I did not ask for a beta reader's help.  
This is stupid and harsh, but remember the last tantrum? I did say that I don't need a beta or rather, I "redha". So, that concludes it.**

**So, yeah, no beta reader helped me with this. I studied grammars and details on my own. As you can see my words are mostly childish and the bombastic words were taken from websites. I can't even pinpoint precisely about where is where in the details I put. That means, no beta reader here.**

**Sorry if these words have hurt the beta readers, but, yes, I did not for their help.**

**Plus, if I did, I think their tendency to help me is high but to accept who I am (the hot-tempered me)...I don't think so.**


	2. Symphony's Story

**I changed it A BIT only, but still, state your opinion. Oh, and I didn't see that I was making Sync REALLY OOC. So yeah, I'm blind. Well, I did wrote it during midnight.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ THE LAST NOTE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY**

* * *

**Symphony's Story**

Symphony sat on her bed, waiting for Melody to come. She stared at her sling bag which was on her lap. As she had decided to only bring two extra dresses and a few gels, the sling bag was all she needed. Her choice of attire on her first day of the journey was a pink sleeveless dress and a denim jacket. She wore a pair of white knee-high boots. She stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her stares locked onto her hair as it was long and she thought that it was time to cut it, maybe after the journey. She turned to around to see Melody, already standing by her door.

"I'm ready," she announced, smiling.

Melody nodded. "Indeed you are…"

She escorted the Princess to the Audience Chamber where the Emperor and the Six God-Generals awaited them.

"Are you set to go, my dear?" Peony asked his daughter.

Symphony observed his expression closely. She looked up to him briefly and answered, "Yes, I am."

Peony gave out a vague smile. The girl sighed as she went up to her Father's seat. She hugged him for a few minutes. A solitary tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'll be back. It's not like I'm gone forever," Symphony reassured him.

Wrapping his arms around her, "I know…but to me, it will be like forever waiting for you to come home," the father replied.

Symphony sighed. Legretta coughed, glancing up at Largo. The man stood up straight and turned to the two. He took a deep breath.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

"R-Right," Symphony stammered.

She broke away from the hug, in a gentle manner, stood up and turned to face the six. All of them stared at her, waiting for her to say something. For a few minutes, silence filled the atmosphere. Symphony didn't know what to say.

"I shall see to that you will be well taken care of?" Jade raised a brow at the Princess.

Symphony turned to her coach. Trembling nervously, she stammered, "Y-Yes…l-let's get going…"

Then, she approached the Six God-Generals. Noticing a stare coming at her, she turned to Arietta and beamed happily. The girl replied by hiding her face behind her doll, giggling too, for the Princess was a bit shorter than her. She actually thought she was the shortest girl there was to ever be found, but no, Princess Symphony was the shortest of all. The Six God-Generals exited the palace and waited for the Princess.

Meanwhile…

"Master Jade, please don't think of following me. I know you're my creator and all…but, please?" Symphony pled.

"I can't promise you~" Jade hummed.

Symphony clenched her fist and looked straight into Jade's eyes. The man was quite surprised that she was brave enough to do so. He let out a long sigh before nodding to her. The girl smiled. She excused herself to meet up with the God-Generals.

"All set to go, Your Highness?" Legretta asked.

"Yes, let's go," she replied.

They went to the bridge that leads to the exit of the capital. Some citizens greeted her and bid her goodbye. Some even insisted on giving her food supplies, but she refused to take it as she didn't want to burden them all, including her escorts.

"Shall we rent some carriages?" Legretta suggested.

"I can ride my chair!" Dist announced proudly and rather selfishly.

Hugging her doll tighter, Arietta said, "I can ride my liger."

"Liger? Oh, yeah…you can communicate with animals," Symphony suddenly remembered.

All of them turned to her. She sweat dropped. Then, she stood and thought for awhile with her right hand holding her chin. The six waited patiently, though Sync and Dist seemed like they wanted to protest, more likely, Dist seemed like he would burst any seconds.

"Might I suggest that we should head to St Binah first?" Largo spoke.

Symphony looked up at him. "St Binah, the Citadel?"

"Yes, why not? It'll be a good start," Legretta agreed with Largo.

The others nodded. They waited for the Princess to reply. Symphony smiled and nodded rapidly as a sign she agreed. So, they rented two carriages- one was to be boarded by Largo, Legretta, Asch and one was to be boarded by Sync and Symphony. Sync protested and insisted that he rode with the two males. Symphony stared blankly at him as he poured all of his complains to Largo.

"You promise you'd make her stay away from me!" he reminded the Black Lion.

Largo sweat dropped. He smiled sheepishly at the masked boy. Sync crossed his arms in front of his chest, refused to give in. Symphony was confused of why he didn't want to share the same carriage with her. Legretta, Asch and Largo discussed about the matter for a few seconds.

Dist was getting impatient. "Why don't you just ride with the girl?"

A death glare shot at him and he knew who it was from, so he kept quite after that. In the end, Sync complied with Largo's request. He just had to do it. Besides, he could make this as an excuse to not babysit her after that. He stared at Symphony who smiled to him. Grunting, he boarded the carriage in the front. Symphony trotted behind him.

"What's wrong? Can't you get in, Your Highness?" Asch asked when he noticed the Princess staring at the small stairs.

"Oh, I can. Thank you for asking," the girl replied and took the first step.

Her second step reached halfway into the carriage, causing her to topple backward. She closed her eyes to meet the ground. Asch caught hold of her before she did. She thanked him.

He called out to Sync, "Can you help her in?"

Sync groaned and pulled Symphony's wrist, hard. Symphony gulped. He closed the carriage door once they were both in. He went back to his seat after that, ignoring her. Symphony hesitantly sat beside him. She didn't know whether he was eyeing her or not with his mask on. Sync, on the other hand was observing her small figure. She looked so fragile and vulnerable that he was confident anyone can take advantage of her. The carriage started to move and yet again, the girl almost stumbled as it bumped on the rocky road. She had not been out of the capital before, causing her to not use of the feeling of riding a carriage. Sync smirked at her state. She clawed the seat and tried her best to stay in place.

"You're funny…" he muttered.

After almost two hours of journey, they arrived at St Binah. Symphony stepped out of the carriage. She thanked the two drivers and they left after that. She stepped into the town, widening her eyes at the view. After the front gate stood the square with a big round vase in the middle of it. On the left of the gate, there were some stalls and an inn. Going straight, a path to the residential area could be found. She ran around happily.

"What a weird Princess…" Dist stated.

"Maybe because she didn't have the chance to see her country before…" Legretta replied, watching the Princess.

"So, are we just gonna stay here and wait?" Asch asked.

"No, let's check in at the inn," Largo answered, already walking up to the inn.

"Wait! Don't leave me with her!" Sync called out to them when all the older God-Generals walked up to the inn.

"I'll wait for her, Sync…" Arietta drawled.

Sync stared at the girl but as she did was hid her face behind her door. He sighed as he was annoyed that Largo did not keep his promise. Symphony hopped up to them.

"Can I look around some more? They say that the view from the Soil Tree that stood at the far end of this small town is spectacular!" she said in a quick tone.

Her tone suggested that she was so excited that maybe, even if they beg for her to rest, she wouldn't. Symphony waited for an answer. Sync and Arietta looked at each other. The Wild didn't complain but Sync wanted to rest.

"If you have no complaint, go with her!" Sync half shouted to Arietta.

Both of the girls were stunned. They watched as Sync stomped to the inn. Symphony didn't understand why he was angry, but she also didn't have the heart to ask. She knew that it was common sense to be able to process how Sync felt.

"Arietta?" Symphony called, turning to her.

"Yes, Y-Your Highness?" the Wild looked at her.

"I think we should get to the inn…" the Princess muttered.

"If you say so…" the pink haired girl obeyed.

They approached the inn and entered. The innkeeper greeted them with a warm smile. He told Symphony that the others had told him to greet you with full of hospitality. He also knew that she was Peony's daughter.

"Welcome! I've been expecting you, Your Highness!" he beamed happily.

"Thank you," Symphony curtsied to him.

Arietta went up to Legretta who was sitting on her bed. She started discussing something with the Quick. Symphony stepped in and looked around. Dist was nowhere to be found. Asch noticed the girl looking around.

"He has something to deal with," Asch explained, getting a nod from the girl.

"I see…"

Largo had decided how to divide the beds they had. "There are six beds. You kids can sleep on the right side of the room. We'll sleep on the left side."

"Wait! Wait! Can't we divide it between male and female?" Sync protested.

Asch thought for a while and agreed. He said, "I guess…it's better that way."

"If you two say so," Largo sighed.

Sync chose the bed at the corner. Unfortunately, the bed opposite of his was Symphony's. She was told to get the furthest bed from the entrance so that nothing bad will happen to her. Arietta took the bed between the Princess' and Legretta's. Asch took the bed in the middle, between Largo's and Sync's.

Legretta tucked Symphony in. She smiled to the girl. "I know it's still early, but let's just rest for today. We can go sightseeing tomorrow."

Although she was reluctant, Symphony nodded. "Hmm…"

* * *

Sync heard rustling noise in the middle of the night. He didn't bother to look for the source, but when Arietta gasped, he sat up straight in bed. He could vaguely see what Arietta was staring at, so he turned towards where she was staring. The Tempest widened his eyes at the empty bed in front of him.

"Where is she?" he half growled.

Arietta's voice cracked. "I d-don't know…"

"Let's go find her," he decided.

"Okay…" the Wild obeyed.

They crept out of the inn silently, not wanting to wake up the others. As they were searching for her….

"I wish to see this tree since I've heard of it!" Symphony exclaimed, staring up at the tree.

She was amazed at the height and the size of it. There was a ladder leading up. She made her way to the ladder and started to climb up. When she was halfway there, her hands suddenly slipped and she was falling.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" the girl screamed with her eyes shut tight.

Surprisingly, she was caught by someone. He was wearing a bird-like mask. He had green hair and though his arms were slim, she knew they are strong. Wait, she knew this person.

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?!" a familiar voice scolded her.

"S-Sync?"

The boy groaned. "Who else would be crazy enough to come after you on midnight?"

"Princess…I was so worried when I know you went missing," Arietta whispered into the girl's ear when she was released from Sync's hold.

Symphony clutched the lower part of her dress, biting her lip. Looking down, she thanked them. "Thank you for coming…and I'm sorry…"

"If it weren't for Van's plan…" Sync mumbled.

"I think we should head back," Arietta bravely interrupted him.

Sync nodded. They both looked at Symphony. The girl nodded too. She didn't want to cause them anymore trouble. Once they were at the inn, Arietta stayed by the Princess' bed until she was fast asleep. Then, she went to bed too, but before that, she turned her stare to Sync who was asleep in a sitting position. He wanted to make sure that Symphony would not sneak out again.

"Sync…I don't think she would…" Arietta spoke up, after collecting all the courage she had.

"Yeah, I know," Sync woke up, his gaze landed on Arietta and the girl panicked a bit, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Hmm…good night…" the Wild mumbled.

The next morning, when the five woke up, Symphony was again, nowhere to be found in her bed. Sync and Arietta explained what had happened last night Largo and Legretta were really shocked. Asch knew it would happen, judging by how excited she was when they arrived. Largo, after thinking for a brief moment, made Sync and Arietta search for the Princess. He thought that it was the best solutions since he believed that both of them had the same mind as the girl. Thus, they would find her in a blink of an eye. Sync protested and half screamed at Largo as he forgot their agreement again.

"I didn't remember making any agreement with you. Do you have proof?" he asked calmly.

"You're lucky you're a comrade," Sync groaned.

They both exited the inn and went searching for Symphony. Before they could find her, Symphony herself made an appearance with a familiar teenage girl, Melody. Only that time, she was wearing a casual dress.

She bowed to the two and apologized. "Sorry to have made you worry. I found Her Highness at the bulletin board. So, I greeted her and asked her to join me for breakfast."

Symphony nodded rapidly. "She lives around here."

"That's right. Care to join for breakfast? We were just about to go to my house," Melody invited, smiling to them.

"I think we should tell the others first," Arietta said in a whisper.

"Hmm? Guess so…" Sync agreed, biting his lower lip.

In a few minutes after telling the others and they approved, Sync as well as Arietta sat at the dining table in Melody's house. She lived alone as her parents lived in the capital. When asked why, she said she preferred to live in a remote area. Her house was that a size of a cottage. The first floor consists of a living room on the right and the kitchen along with the dining table on the left. Upstairs, there are three rooms, one for her, one is especially made for Symphony and on is for guests. The bathroom is connected to the bedroom.

"Dig in, don't be shy," said Melody after sitting with them.

Symphony smiled when she saw Arietta's widening eyes. There were so many to eat – pancakes, red bean sauce, toasts, fried sausages, boiled eggs- and they even could choose their drink between hot milk and hot tea.

The girl eagerly took a piece of pancake for herself. She turned to the two young God-Generals. "Go on, eat. I help her cook you know."

Melody nodded. She urged them in a friendly manner to eat as much as they could. In the middle of their breakfast, a knock on the door was heard. Symphony rushed to open it and found that it was Asch. She grinned to him as she let him in.

"Sorry to have worried you, Sir Asch," Melody said, stood up and bowed to him.

"No need for manners, Melody. I heard from someone that Sync and Arietta followed the Princess into a house and here they are," Asch replied.

"I'll go send Legretta and Largo some breakfast! I want them to taste my cooking, too!" Symphony suddenly announced.

Standing up, Arietta spoke, "I'll go with her."

Symphony invited Asch to join Melody and Sync. After that, Arietta followed the girl as she hopped happily, exiting the house.

Melody gazed at the two male in front of her. "Now that we're alone, let's talk about her."

"Actually, that is not my intention…" Asch said rather guiltily as that was not his purpose of coming here.

"I want to know!" Sync interrupted.

Melody closed her eyes and calmly breathed. "I can tell. People would want to know how a twelve-year-old girl can easily be created."

"Will you tell a stranger like us?" Asch asked.

"For one of the coldest God-Generals, you do know some manners. Of course I will tell you. It's better if you know since you'll be stuck with her for awhile," Melody chuckled.

"So, how was she created?" Sync urgently asked.

Melody took a sip of her tea. "Well…how should I start…?"

Sync took hold of his cup of milk and started drinking it bit by bit as he was excited to be able to listen about Symphony's past. Asch ate his first sausage and stared at Melody.

"She is actually…" Melody rolled her eyes. She felt a little guilty for telling someone else about this.

"She is an alternate replica of Emperor Peony himself. To alter it…all they need was a crystal which, I think, they got from Ortion Cave. If I'm not mistaken, the crystal they chose was the brightest one they could find…" she explained.

"In other words, she's a replica too?" the two asked in disbelief.

"Yes…but, she didn't know of this. Colonel Curtiss implanted memories of her father into her, and made her believe that her mother had died right after she was born. She's so weak when she was created that Colonel feared that she might die. Truth is…" Melody hesitated.

Eager for an answer, Sync asked, "Truth is what?"

"I'm back~!" Symphony hummed as she walked in.

Arietta followed behind her. She rushed back to Melody. Sync stared at her.

"Where are you going after this?" Melody asked Symphony, rubbing her head.

"Cheagle Woods and then, Engeve," Symphony replied, smiling happily.

"Let's get going, we don't want to keep the others waiting," Sync spoke up, looking at Melody.

Melody smiled to him and nodded. "Right. Get going now…"

Symphony nodded and rushed outside, pulling Arietta with her. Asch followed suit. Sync was about to go when Melody stopped him. He turned back to her.

"Truth is…she has a half. You must be careful when interacting with her. Do not make her cry or Symph will…"

"Symph?" Sync was confused.

Hopping inside, she went up to Sync. "Sync, are you coming or not?"

Sync was startled. Staring at Melody and Symphony simultaneously, he scoffed "Yeah, yeah, let's go…"

They strolled back to the inn as Symphony wanted to enjoy the view. They soon came to a halt when Symphony stopped by the bulletin board. She stared at it for awhile. Her eyes squinted and her face wrinkled up as if she was finding hardship in reading what was on the board. Sync and Arietta watched her. Soon, Legretta went beside the girl and helped her with whatever she was reading. Largo went up to the other three God-Generals.

"Did you get new information?" Largo asked.

"Yes…she is an alternate replica of Peony. She also has a half which I don't what it means…" Asch replied, watching the girl who was laughing with Legretta.

Largo and Asch turned to the girl too. They all wondered what 'a half' meant.

After a few minutes entertaining her, Legretta asked, "Shall we get moving, Princess?"

Symphony nodded. "I guess. It's almost noon and we have to make it to Engeve before nighttime."

The others agreed.

"Dist will meet us there," Asch said to the others.

All of them nodded. Legretta held Symphony's hand as they walked out to the entrance of St Binah. Symphony turned around and bid farewell to the town.

"I will come again someday!" she announced determinedly.

They started to follow the path before heading north of Engeve. Meanwhile, Melody was reminiscing about something.

* * *

"_Will she live?" she asked Jade._

"_I think so…but we have to find a way to make her live longer," Jade explained, nudging his spectacles._

"_I see…"_

"_Melody!" a squeaky voice called._

_Symphony who seemed to be toddling in a quick manner approached Melody. The maid smiled to her. Peony came in after that. He picked his daughter up. She was quite small for a twelve-year-old._

"_What are you two talking about?" he asked._

_Melody turned to Jade who coughed before answering, "Nothing…we were discussing about the future…"_

"_Very funny, Jade…"_

"_Master Jade ish…sho funny…" the girl struggled to forge a sentence._

"_Nice one, Symphony!" Peony kissed his daughter's cheek._

_He put her down. The girl toddled out of the study room and called for another maid to play with her. Peony stared sternly at the two. Jade acted calm but Melody made a serious face._

"_Make sure she does not know of her origin…" Peony reminded them._

"_Yes," the two replied._

_Melody nudged Jade arm with her elbow. The Colonel coughed again, trying to find the right words to tell the Emperor. Peony waited as he knew they had something to say but they were hesitating and so he knew, it was something hard to be accepted._

"_It's about your daughter…" Jade started as Melody nodded._

_Peony was not hesitated to ask, "What about her?"_

_He waited for an answer. Jade and Melody stalled again by looking at each other, talking in sign language. Peony grew impatient._

"_Well?" he asked._

_Jade handed him a piece of paper showing a bar chart of sort which shown a drop in statistic of something. He stared at the paper, confused as he tried to decipher what they wanted to tell him._

"_That's the rate of her heartbeat. It's really weak," Melody started._

"_What?! No way! You guaranteed she'd live a long life!" Peony half shouted, clenching the paper on his hand._

"_Yes, but apparently, I miscalculated," Jade replied calmly._

"_Find a way to make her live long! You can do that, can't you?" Peony half begged._

"_I'll try…" the Colonel replied._

_Melody looked at him sadly. Is there really a way? She waited for the Emperor to leave before asking._

_Jade starred into space. "There is… Let us make a trip to Ortion Cave."_

"_If you say so…" Melody obeyed._

* * *

Melody sighed. She started to wash the dishes.

"You didn't say you were coming…" she spoke calmly.

"I just want to make sure she was okay. Having Symph is quite dangerous," a familiar voice explained, going down the stairs.

"Still, that doesn't mean you should barge in like that. I know we're like family since my parents entrusted me to you, but still…" Melody muttered.

"Sorry, about that. Anyway, did you tell them?" a familiar brunette asked.

"Yes, I did tell two of them. It's his choice whether to tell the others or not. It looked as if it was his main intention, though the other seemed to demand me to tell him…"

Jade chuckled and sat at the dining table. "It's hard to see a God-General with a high interest like that, except for Dist of course."

Melody turned around and faced him. She felt guilty as she didn't plan on this. Plus, she didn't even know that Jade was going to pay a visit. She complied with it. He came in early in the morning and barged into her house, telling her what she should do. She obeyed and did as told. Everything was planned by Jade as he wanted to know the Six God-Generals true intention but it was hard to see through them. He was in doubt whether he would be able to see it or not.

"You did well…in acting…" he teased.

"Shut up! I did because you asked me to," Melody complained, heading upstairs.

Jade chuckled at his beloved so-called sister. Her parents entrusted her to him as he was one of their acquaintances and was the most trusted one. He agreed and made her a soldier who was supposed to work under him and she did. She even helped him with scientific experiments and chasing bandits. When Peony asked for her to be Symphony's private maid, she agreed and begged for Jade's agreement too. Jade agreed as she wasn't going far at all. Besides, she would be staying in the capital at all times once she became a maid.

Melody was one of the fewest to know about Symphony's real past. Peony knew about Symph but do not know how to trigger her to come out. Only Melody and Jade knew that ash they were the ones who created Symphony in the first place, under orders from Emperor Peony. With little data they had, they tried their best and Symphony was the result.

* * *

**(PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE THE STORY)**

**Oh and for the FLAMERS, there's actually only one right now. Let me tell you something...  
****Yeah, so I did throw a tantrum, a BIG one actually and PISSED everyone off. So? I still have the right to pose my fic since the people who made this website (which I don't know what it is called, yeah, lack of vocab here) didn't choose to throw me out or sue me. I didn't go killing people, I just burst.  
****AND I DON'T NEED TO USE ALTERNATE PROFILE TO DO SO, BECAUSE IT'S BETTER THAT EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I REALLY AM.**

**TO ME...**

**IT IS KIND OF STUPID IF YOUR USE ALTERNATE PROFILE TO FLAME PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO DIRTY YOUR ORIGINAL PROFILE. SO, YEAH...I'D RECKON PEOPLE KNOW WHO I AM NOW.**

**I DO NOT INTEND TO DELETE THIS FIC, HACK ME IF YOU WANT, I WILL NOT DELETE IT. THIS TIME, I'M SERIOUS.**

**IT'S LAME TO BE DOING THIS BEFORE MY EXAM BUT YEAH, I LIKE LOOKING FOR TROUBLES, OR RATHER, YOU LIKE LOOKING FOR TROUBLE SINCE YOU STARTED IT. I DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER YOUR LIFE AND YOU CAME BOTHERING MINE. I DIDN'T REMEMBER YOU REVIEWING THE 2ND REMAKE. LEAVE ME ALONE, OR...WELL, OF COURSE NOTHING WILL HAPPEN SINCE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO FLAME ME, I THINK...THOUGH IT'S IMPROPER AND ANNOYING.**

**SORRY TO BE PROVOKING YOU, OR IF THIS INSULT TO YOU, MY DEAR FLAMER, TAKE IT AS ONE. I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND.  
YOU CAN CALL IT QUITS, LEAVE ME ALONE!**


	3. Lies

**Twisted plot line...not that I planned this. I went with the flow since I don't want you guys to feel bored of the same plot line. Of course, there will be some similarities.**

* * *

_**Lies**_

"Here we are! The Cheagle Woods," the Black Lion announced.

He turned to the Princess who took no seconds to stop and started eyeing the place with wide eyes. The forest is thick but of course, there is a path for walking. The tree stands tall from the grounds, the bushes are in dark green colors, signing that they are all healthy. The birds were chirping as if welcoming her to the forest. She looked around excitedly; observing the bugs on the leaves, stretching her neck high as she wanted to see what was on top the trees. She wished she was taller. She breathed in the fresh air. Four of the five God-Generals smiled at her while the last one scoffed. He guessed that she had never seen vast greens before.

"We've got company," Asch warned them.

Symphony turned to them with a confused stare. "Huh?"

A linail crept behind her. Legretta shot it immediately and Largo rushed to get the girl. Symphony turned around and saw the dead snail. She backed away into Largo's arms. She had never faced such danger before even though she trained for one.

"We can't rest yet," the Bloody warned them again, sensing some more coming.

A pack of wolves came out of their hiding spots. All of the God-Generals got into position to fight them. The six wolves looked hungrily at them. Symphony stayed closed to Largo as she was really frightened that time. Since Largo uses a scythe, he could slash the wolves when they are in his scythe's range. So, he waited for them to approach Symphony and him. Legretta shot one of them on the head while Arietta casted her arte, Negative Gate, onto the next. Sync hit one with his Turbulence. Asch slashed the other two into half with his sword.

_"Do you want me to fight them too?" _a voice inside Symphony asked.

"No…they can win this…" she whispered as low as she could so that Largo didn't hear her.

The last wolf jumped at them, making the Princess gasp. Largo slashed it with his scythe. All of them sighed.

"That was easy…" Sync complained, getting fired up, "I'd want a stronger monster next time!"

Largo coughed, signing the boy to stop. "Don't get cocky, Sync. We are not here to look for troubles. We are here to escort the Princess around."

"I know, I know…hmph!" Sync crossed his arms in front of him.

"Thank you for protecting me, Largo…and everyone else," the Princess said, turning to each of the God-Generals.

"It's all in a day's work," Largo replied formally.

Symphony stood back up on her feet as just now, she was leaning onto the Black Lion. She looked at the six dead wolves.

"Do you wish to go further?" Legretta asked.

"They say the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei live here. I want to see them…and…" she hesitated.

Asch was the first one to be curios of it. "And?"

Symphony brought her hands together and her cheeks reddened. "I…umm…want to see…the river?"

"You've never seen a river before?" Sync exclaimed in disbelief.

Symphony nodded slowly, staring at the ground. She was really embarrassed to have asked that but she had no choice as it was one of her dreams. She waited for their answers.

The Black Lion sighed and turned to her. "Alright…we'll go as far as that."

So, off they went, further and deeper into the Cheagle Woods. Soon, they came to a large tree with a hole that looked like a door. It was small but fit for a human to go in. The tree was surrounded by a river of sort. Symphony smiled happily as she got to see the cheagles' nest and to witness a river. She sat by the river, on the path to the small entrance. She played with the water. Since it was still daylight, the water was icy cold.

"I guess we don't have to go further," Asch sighed, relieved.

Symphony jumped onto a small rock in front of her. Apparently, the rock was slippery and the girl lost her balance and fell into river. Being the kind of girl that didn't know how to swim, she struggled in the water. The God-Generals panicked. Asch quickly took off his robe and undershirt and rushed to help her. When they were back with the others, Symphony was already sobbing.

"You're going to catch a cold at this rate," Legretta was worried.

"Umm…" Arietta spoke up, approaching the two female, "She asked me to hold her bag for her. I think…there are some clothes in here…?"

Arietta spoke almost in a whisper and it took Legretta a few seconds before she could register what she was saying. She turned to the Princess and the girl nodded to Arietta's statement. When Legretta was busy rummaging the Princess' sling bag, a couple of cheagles came out of their nest. All of them were amazed to see the two cheagles. They ignored the others and hopped up to the crying girl. Symphony stared at them with big teary eyes. They took her hand and pulled her with them.

Since everyone was in awe at the sight, Sync spoke up. "Should we just wait here?"

Legretta snapped from her bewilderment. "I'll go and give her a new set of clothes to wear."

Inside, Symphony was amazed to see such a sight. Cheagles were staring at her from every angle. There was one particular Cheagle that stood out in the crowd, looking old and was holding a ring-like thing. Symphony watched as the Cheagle walked up to her.

"I see you are the one who was causing all the noise outside…" it said.

"My apology, I didn't realize that I was disturbing you," Symphony's voice changed.

"Hmm? Might you be new to this place?" it asked.

"Indeed, I am. I am here to explore, but I mean no harm to any of you," Symph replied, kneeling down to show respect.

"That is why you are here. I am the Cheagle Elder. I speak human language because this ring that Yulia gave as a sign of our pact," the Cheagle Elder explained.

Symph's gaze at the ring and replied, "I see…"

"Are of business to us?" the Elder asked.

"No…but, if I may, may I change my clothes here? I'm afraid I might catch a cold…" she requested.

"Yes, but please be quick."

Symph nodded, got up and took the sling bag from Legretta. The Quick exited to wait for her with the others. The cheagles watched as Symph took all of her outer attire off. Then, she took a new dress out from her bag and put it on. Once she was down, she squatted down at the cheagles which were watching her.

"May I have some big leaves?" she asked with a smile.

The elder translated it for her. Without hesitation, the cheagles rushed to get her some. Symph played with her hair while waiting – she was braiding it. Then, she wrapped her wet clothes with the leaves and put it inside her sling bag.

Symph smiled again at the cheagles and turned to the Elder. "I thank you deeply. Is there anything I can help you with in return?"

"One of our friends got lost in Mt Roneal. If you happen to find her, please send her back," the Elder requested.

"How did she… if I may know…" Symph asked curiously.

"She followed a human's transportation I think…"

"I will try to find her. Thank you again," Symph replied before leaving.

Her eyes faded into calm aqua and Symphony was back.

"Thank you, Symph. If it was me, I would have panicked just now…" Symphony whispered.

When she exited the nest, all eyes were on her. She smiled to them. Her new change of clothes was a long green dress. The right sleeve was connected to the dress but the left sleeve was a detached sleeve. Her hair was braided on each side. Arietta hid her face behind her doll, wishing she had that type of dress too. Legretta smiled softly to the girl and nodded. Largo and Asch kept on staring at her. Sync didn't care even one bit after observing her dress.

"Let's get going to Engeve. It's almost night time," Largo announced.

"Okay," Symphony nodded.

They made their way to the entrance. However, before they could reach it, they were surrounded by three ligars and a wood golem. Symphony went behind Legretta. She was aware that monsters are stronger during the night and also, much faster.

"Alright! Some more actions!" Sync was all fired up.

He charged at the golem.

"Arietta, watch Sync's back. There's no telling what he'd do," Asch told the pink haired.

"Okay…" she obeyed and started to cast her dark arte.

Legretta took one ligar down with her Éclair de Larmes and Largo took one down with his scythe. The last one was slain by Asch before it could even make an attempt to escape. Sync was busy with the golem.

"Should we help him?" Legretta asked.

"We'll help. Why don't you tend to the Princess? Come on, Asch," Largo replied and called for Asch.

Symphony watched Sync getting up after a hit from the golem. The golem was distracted by Arietta's Pow Hammer. Sync landed a kick on its abdomen and it screamed in agony. It tried to hit Sync but the boy was faster. Unfortunately for him, he dodged at the wrong angle and got hit by another wood golem which appeared out of nowhere. Asch casted fire onto the first golem and it burnt to death. Arietta casted her Negative Gate onto the second one without a minute to spare. Adding a slash from Largo's scythe, the golem was cut in two. Sync pouted a bit as he didn't get to finish his foe.

Largo sighed. "Sync, please remember our real mission of coming here…" he muttered.

Sync scoffed again. He glanced up at the girl who was clinging onto Legretta. He hated how vulnerable and easily scared she was. Symphony sensed the brief stare and immediately turned to Sync. She could guess that he was glaring at her.

"Legretta," she started, pulling Legretta's skirt to attract her attention, "Let's get going…I'm s-scared…"

"As you wish, Your Highness," Legretta obliged.

They rushed out of the Cheagle Woods and headed south. They avoid the monster as much as they could since the Princess was scared. They thought that she might even scream if they didn't avoid the monsters.

* * *

"Here we are, Engeve." Largo announced.

Dist came, popping his head in front of them. They didn't bother to notice. Symphony blinked at him a few time.

"I booked the inn for all of you~ You should be thankful~" he hummed, twirling in his chair.

"Come to think of it, I am a bit tired…" Symphony mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

It was supposedly her bedtime although she tends to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Then, sightseeing can wait tomorrow. I think we should get her to bed," Asch suggested.

"I guess so…" Legretta agreed, picking the girl up.

"She doesn't even have the excitement yet," Largo nodded in agreement too.

"I guess we could all rest them," Sync gave in.

He was not tired yet but he had to comply with it. They walked up to the inn, ignoring the pouting Dist. Dist followed after them either way.

"Welcome, Your Highness! I heard you were coming!" the innkeeper said.

"Thank you…" she replied sleepily.

The innkeeper extended his right hand to the right to show where they should be going. "Please, right this way."

There were only three beds. In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs. Dist pouted again as he didn't have a bed. Largo had decided to give the beds to the females, especially the Princess. Legretta tucked her in the bed in the middle. She took the bed on the left and Arietta took the bed on the right. Largo decided to sleep near the entrance, on the floor. Sync took a chair and slept there to. Asch slept on the chair at the table and Dist complied with sleeping on his own chair.

As usual, Symphony woke up in the middle of the night but she didn't exit the inn. She sat up on bed and stayed there.

_"Something the matter?" _her conscience asked.

"No…nothing…" she whispered.

_"I miss training…when can I train again?"_

Symphony sighed. "I can't say for sure…I need to fulfill father's wish. Besides, I did put the place you wished to go in that list too."

_"Aramis Spring?" _The excitement of the voice could be sensed.

Symphony smiled and nodded. "Yes, Aramis spring. You wished to go there, right?"

_"Yes, please! I'll be patient, I will!"_

Sync woke up and noticed the woken girl. He stood up from his chair. Symphony was startled by him. She turned to him and nodded slowly as a greeting. Sync huffed and scratched his head. He ignored her and was about to exit when a soft hand grabbed his gloved ones. He turned around to see the small girl.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a walk. Will you please, let go of me?" he demanded.

"Take me with you, please. I want to see the stars," Symphony pleaded.

"Huh? No way! I hate troubles and you're one of them!" he shouted in a low voice.

Symphony was stunned by his words. He hold loosened and Sync broke away. He looked at her for brief seconds before proceeding to exit the inn. Symphony stood there, processing what he had said.

_"He sure is a jerk! Symphony, if you want to take a walk, then go. I'm here with you." _Symph suddenly spoke up.

"He said such mean words…" Symphony sighed.

_"Don't bother! He's just lonely but he would not admit it!" _her half stated.

"I guess…let's go…"

Symphony dragged herself outside. The moment the night air hit her, she felt relieved and refreshed. She stood there for a while. Then she started walking. She went to the bridge and stood there, staring at the watermill. The night was very peaceful, just how she liked it. She looked up at the stars and remembered Melody as well as her father. She remembered Jade, too. It has only been a few days but how she missed them!

"Hey!" a voice called, snapping her from her thoughts.

"H-Huh?" she stammered turning to the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sync demanded with his hands on each side of his waist.

"I…uh…w-wanted to e-enjoy the...n-night air…" she stammered again, backing away.

"If they know what you're doing, you're dead you know?" the boy sighed angrily.

Symphony trembled a bit. She wanted Symph to take over but she didn't want the Six God-Generals to know about her. Sync took a step closer to the girl, grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow him.

"I have to get you back!" he huffed.

"B-But…!" symphony protested.

She cringed as his grip got tighter. Sync didn't care and kept on pulling her to the inn. Once they were there, he pushed her in and waited for her to lie in bed. Symphony did as told because she was too scared to oppose him. Of all the God-Generals, Sync was the only one who showed no respect to her.

In a whisper, Sync ordered, "Now, go to sleep!"

"Hmm…" she obeyed.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. Sync went back to his chair and slept too.

The next day, Symphony woke up a bit later than the God-Generals. When she did, they were just about done with their breakfast. Legretta made some sandwiches for them, obtaining the ingredients at the stalls.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Would you like to eat now?" she asked the Princess.

"No thank you, I would like to take a walk around first," Symphony replied, getting out of bed.

She made her bed as neat as she could.

"Shall we escort you?" Largo asked.

Symphony turned to look at Sync who was busy munching on a sandwich. He sensed her stare and turned to her. She could guess that he was looking at her through his bird-like mask. She shook her head.

"I want to be alone, if I may…" she muttered.

"If you say so…" he obliged.

Largo, Asch, Legretta and Arietta looked at each other back and forth. The Princess excused herself and exited the inn. She strolled around the place. The dwellers greeted her and bowed to her. She stopped at a small orchard; beside it was a rappig sty. The rappigs reminded her of her father.

"Good morning, Princess!" the man working at the orchard called out.

"Oh, good morning! I didn't see you there," she replied, smiling happily.

The man came up to her with a bunch of grapes. She was still smiling at him as he handed her the grapes. The girl was confused.

"Fresh from the orchard… I want to thank the Emperor for creating such a peaceful place to live in. I've always wanted a remote area like this…not too remote and not too crowded either…" he explained to her.

"Thank you for the grapes…" Symphony said, taking one into her mouth, "I see what you mean. This is quite a peaceful place. I like it too…"

"If so, be free to come by anytime!" the man exclaimed happily.

"I wish I could…" she mumbled and sighed.

Symphony excused herself and head towards the stalls. There was a fruit stall, meat stall, vegetable stall and cooking ingredients stall too. Symphony squatted down at the fruit stall and eyed the fruit there.

"Hello, Princess. I've been wishing to see you," the stall keeper greeted her.

"Oh, hello! This must be the fruits that are sent to the Capital as well, correct?" she replied, keeping her eyes on the fruits.

"Oh, yes! The same ones as those. Care to have an apple?"

The stall keeper took one apple, wiped it with a clean cloth and handed it over to Symphony. The girl wanted to pay but he refused to take the money. She thanked him with a smile. Soon, some more villagers started to gather around her, pouring her with questions but she had not enough to answer each of them.

"My, my…you look just like the Emperor," a woman said.

"If you had had a mother, she would have been as beautiful as you," another woman said.

"I…If I had had one? What do you mean?" Symphony was a bit surprised to hear that statement.

The woman who stated that covered her mouth with her hands. The others looked panic but tried their best to hide them. She looked at each of the villagers in front of her. She stepped forward and looked around again.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, but still in a polite manner.

Silence was in the air. The villagers stared at each other to avoid eye contact with the Princess.

"A-Ah, it's almost lunch! I have to go home and prepare one!" the woman who stated that said, panicking.

She rushed towards her home. The others started making the same excuse and soon, she was left all alone there, with the stall keepers that is. She stared into space, thinking back of what the woman had said.

"Your Highness…" a familiar voice called.

Symphony turned around and saw Asch, walking up to her. She forced a smile so that he wouldn't be worried. What she didn't know was that Asch had heard everything. He kind of knew how she felt.

"We were supposed to get back to the Capital to board a ship…" Asch explained.

"O-Oh, right! W-We're going to K-Keterburg next…" she stammered, putting her right hand on her forehead and rubbing it a bit.

"Shall we get going…?" the Bloody asked.

"Y-Yes…let's go…" she replied, staggering to the inn.

Asch walked behind her so that if she fell, he would be able to catch her on time. She struggled to keep herself excited and happy. She didn't want anyone to know about what she had heard. Was it true? Was it just a lie? All she knew was that everyone in the Capital told her that her mother died when she was born.

When they got there, everyone was ready to head out. Legretta noticed her devastated expression. She crouched down and gazed into the girl's eyes. She put her forehead onto the girl's.

"Are you feeling well, Your Highness?" she asked.

Symphony forced a smiled and nodded. "I'm fine! Let's get going…!"

Legretta was in doubt. She turned to Asch and the guy shook his head. Largo decided to board a carriage like the last time. Fortunately, there was a carriage coming up to Engeve and the driver agreed to send them all to the Capital. Arietta rode her liger as usual and Dist was on his chair. Largo, Asch and Sync walked behind the carriage in order to guard it.

"Why didn't you join them?" Largo asked the green haired boy.

"Like I would!" Sync replied coldly.

In the carriage were Symphony and Legretta. The girl was getting used to the bumpy ride. She was leaning onto Legretta's shoulder, tired. She didn't know why she was so tired. May be because of thinking too much? Or maybe she thinks she's tired.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Legretta asked.

"Y-Yes…I'm just a bit tired…" Symphony replied.

"I hope so…" the Quick replied.

"Legretta…can Keterburg wait tomorrow? I want to see father," Symphony requested.

It was so sudden that Legretta was stunned. It took her awhile to process what the girl had said. Then, she nodded.

"As you wish…we shall wait for you at the inn."

Symphony smiled and nodded. When they arrived, the girl rushed to palace without a moment tospare. The soldiers were surprised to see her, the maids were surprised to see her, and all that's left was her father.

"Symphony…" the father said.

"Father…" the girl panted, catching her breath.

"What is the matter?" Peony asked her in a calm tone.

Jade came in after receiving the news of Symphony's return. He knew why she did. He waited by the door of the Emperor's chamber.

"Today…" Symphony started.

"Today?" the Emperor was confused.

"Today…I heard the strangest thing…" the girl continued.

Her voice cracked as tears started to flood her cheeks. Peony panicked. He rushed up to his daughter and hugged her.

"What is the matter? Tell me!" he said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I heard…from the villagers…they said, 'If I had had a mother…'…" she sobbed.

Peony was silent. He stood still as he hugged her. She waited for him to tell her something. She wanted to know the truth. Peony didn't know what to tell her. Can he still lie? Will she accept his lies? If she had known the truth, will she still accept her life and live? He didn't know the outcomes of it and he didn't want to know. He wanted Symphony to stay as his daughter without knowing the truth. That was when General Curtiss stepped in.

"My, my…" Jade approached the two.

"M-Master Jade…" Symphony turned to him, breaking the hug.

"Those villagers didn't know that you had a mother. That's why they say that…you see, they thought you were adopted," Jade lied.

"They did?" the girl asked, wiping her dreadful tears.

"Yes…you see, we didn't have time to explain and so, they made their own point," the Necromancer lied more.

Symphony turned to her father and he nodded to justify what Jade had said. Symphony felt a bit relief although she still had her doubts. After she had calmed down, she excused herself to meet up with the God-Generals.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Sync was angry.

"Legretta told us that you wanted to depart tomorrow. Do you?" Largo asked.

Symphony shook her head and smiled. "No. Let's go now. The sooner the better, I can't wait to play in the snow!"

She took Asch by the hand and pulled him with her to the dock. The others followed with confusion in their minds, except for Dist. He was far too annoyed to notice Symphony's changed of behavior. They boarded a ship to Keterburg Bay and from there, they would head to Keterburg.

* * *

**(NOTE TO READERS)**

**Thank you for putting up with me and the tantrum a long time ago. I realised I had hurt so many. I'm sorry.  
Thank you for reviewing and reading of course! :D**

**(NOTE TO FLAMERS)**

**Leave me alone!**


	4. Hotel and Spa

**Here's chapter 4! I didn't know what to name it, cause the significance is when she found Prunella...  
****And most of the plot in this one is the same, I did my best to change it...or so I think**

* * *

_**Hotel and Spa**_

Symphony and the Six God-Generals were on a ship to the Silver World, Keterburg. It had been her dream too, to be riding a ship. She stared at her moving reflection in the ocean. The others were inside the cabin, watching her from there.

"Will she be alright alone out there?" Largo asked the others.

"There are only us onboard, so I'm sure she'll be fine," Legretta reassured him.

Symphony kept on staring at the ocean, wishing a dolphin or two would pop out. Arietta came up to her after a few minutes waiting. She stared at the ocean too, hugging her doll tightly. The Princess blinked at her. Then, an idea struck her mind. She tugged at Arietta's sleeve.

"W-Will…you call out some f-fish?" the Princess requested.

"As you wish…" the Wild muttered with her face behind her doll.

She called for the fish and some dolphins jumped out and then, splashed back into the water. The Princess was in awe, amazed at the sight. It was breathtaking, watching the dolphins swimming as if they were dancing in the water and the sunset in front of her. Everything was so perfect that she wished time would stand still. She even forgot about her troubles. The other God-Generals came out and watched her smiling face.

"She really is a newborn child…" Asch sighed.

"I couldn't agree more, Asch," Legretta said, briefly glancing at Asch before watching the Princess again.

Dist didn't care at all. He was busy with his revenge journal, adding more names than before. That journal is like a diary to him. The Tempest pretended not to notice but truthfully, her smile did distract him a bit that time. He acted cool so that no one would notice.

Noticing the dock in front of them, he said, "We're here."

The others looked up too. They noticed the sky darkened and snow started to fall. Symphony was overwhelmed by it. She extended her hands above her to catch the snow. When the ship came to a halt, she ran down to the dock and looked around. There was not much to see just yet.

"Is this the town?" she asked the others.

Asch smiled to her, shaking his head. "No, Your Highness. This is Keterburg Bay…"

"Oh, I see!" she looked around again, beaming.

Largo was next to speak, "Shall we get going to town?"

"How nostalgic! Coming back here, though I doubt that Jade is here!" Dist suddenly exclaimed.

"You used to live here?" Symphony asked.

"Yes, I was a friend to Jade though he seemed to have forgotten me for now…" Dist started his rambling.

Sync, who was coincidently right beside Symphony, whispered to her, "Don't bother about him. He's an attention-seeker."

They ignored him and marched forward. Soon, they were out in the open path. Symphony was again amazed by how the paths were filled with snow. As they walked, the snow never stopped falling. Sometimes, she would look up at the dark sky. She realized there was a new feeling inside her body. She could feel tingles around her body. Legretta was concerned about her.

"Are you cold, Your Highness?" she asked.

"K-Kind of…" Symphony shivered.

Legretta smiled at the girl. She pulled of her red scarf-like cloth and tied it around her neck.

"T-Thank you…" the girl trembled.

The Quick nodded. It was fortunate for them to have reached the town without encountering any monsters. When they got there Symphony widened her eyes at the sight. There was one big statue in front of her. Then, there were two paths, one leading to a shop and another leading to an inn. The big path in front of her, leads to the Casino and there were two stairs on each side which she assumed would lead to the residential area and also, the hotel's entrances.

"Shall we get going to the hotel?" Dist asked excitedly.

Symphony shook her head and requested to see the town first. The Six God-Generals rolled their eyes at each other. Now, who would volunteer to go with her? She waited for a reply.

"Well, we need to get you check in the hotel…" Legretta started.

"Aww…but I want to look around!" Symphony complained.

Sync sighed and Dist snorted. Largo as well as Asch was lost of what to do. Arietta waited for a decision as she buried her face into her doll and held it tighter than before. Symphony pouted again and again. Sync was losing his patience.

"Stop acting like a kid!" he shouted, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, "You should be a bit mature for your age! You're twelve for Lorelei's sake!"

Symphony backed away as he kept on shouting. The others didn't know what to do. More likely, they should stop him but they didn't. It was as if they wanted her to be scolded for, at least, once.

"Besides, you're the one who requested us! At the very least, respect our opinion!" the Tempest demanded.

Noticing that the girl was about to cry, Asch stopped the boy. He shook his head to him, signing that he should stop. Sync did as Asch asked. He didn't want to create a commotion. Plus, he was in her territory of sort and also, Malkuth did help Daath to have their own region. So, he stopped, huffing and puffing to catch his breath.

"Do what you want! I'm going to the inn!" he shouted again.

Before he could take another step, the Black Lion stopped him. "Wait, Sync!"

"What now?" Sync asked, calming down a little.

"Actually…" the man turned to Legretta.

The Quick sighed and looked at Sync. "The Emperor requested you and Arietta to sleep with the Princess at the hotel," she explained.

"What?!" Sync exclaimed.

"R-really?" Arietta asked in a whisper.

The Quick turned to her and with a smile, she nodded. Then, her stare was back at Sync who seemed like he was going to burst in seconds.

"If you don't want to, it's alright…" Asch said, "…but, you will be disobeying the Emperor's order…"

Largo whispered to him, "You might learn more about her background…"

Sync gritted his teeth yet again. Arietta had no qualms into obeying it.

"Umm…" Symphony gulped as all eyes were on her. "C-Can I at least go and see the playground?"

"I told you-" Sync was about to protest when he was interrupted.

"Why don't you just go with her?" Dist shouted to him.

A death glare shot at him. The Reaper kept still. He didn't say anything after that, though it can be seen that he mimed, "This will be in my revenge journal!"

"R-Really? Can't anyone else accompany me?" Symphony stammered, looking at everyone except Sync.

She was scared of him indeed. He was the first to have ever scolded her. Her Master, maid or even her own Father had never scolded her before. Arietta suddenly volunteered to go as she wanted to be alone. She thought that all she had to do was watch the girl from afar, so it won't be a big problem for her. Thus, they walked up the stairs and more stairs after that. They were now at the playground though there was not much things to play. Symphony walked around the place.

As she was not used to walking on a snowy field, she slipped and fell down. Arietta giggled but Sync laughed out loud.

"Pfft, hahahaha! You can't even walk on the snow?!" he laughed.

Symphony was sobbing. A smack suddenly landed on Sync's head. The boy cringed and looked up. It was Legretta who had just arrived, Asch was beside her. The guy walked up to Symphony and helped her up.

"T-Thank you…" she wiped her tears.

"Why are you here?" Sync asked the two.

"We need to confirm whether the Tempest accepted the Emperor's request or not…" Asch replied, walking back to Sync with the girl clinging onto him.

Sync protested immediately. "No way! I will never do it!"

Asch sighed. "But…well…it won't be too much of a fuss if you two go with her."

"No! Never!" the Tempest shouted.

Symphony looked at them. "Umm…can't I just sleep at the inn?"

"I don't think the Emperor would approve of that…" the Quick sighed.

Symphony sighed, taking a glimpse of Sync. She hesitantly walked up to him. He was crossing his arms in front of his chest, huffing as he was angry. She gulped as she opened her mouth to speak. The boy glared behind his mask and sighed.

Fearing the girl would start crying, he gave in. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"R-Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Let's get going to the hotel!" the boy shouted, stomping towards the stairs that lead to the hotel's entrance.

"S-Sync!" Symphony called out, making the boy stop. "T-Thank you…"

Legretta and Asch smiled at the two. Arietta didn't say anything as she was a bit tired already. They walked up to the hotel and entered. It was wide and spacious. In front of the stood the lobby and on its right side was the elevator leading to the upper levels. Symphony widened her eyes at the sight. The hotel was lively with all the bright lights and a couple of vases filled with flowers stood at the wall.

"Ah, Your Highness! We've been waiting for you," the receptionist said.

"Hello," Symphony bowed to her.

"The key please?" Legretta asked.

The receptionist nodded and handed a room key to her. Legretta turned to Sync and made him in charge of the key. Arietta had no qualms with Legretta's decision and so was the Princess.

"We'll meet here at 8 tomorrow morning," the Bloody told them.

The three nodded. Then, they bid farewell to Legretta and Asch to go to their room. In the elevator, Symphony kept on staring at Arietta and Sync who didn't say a word to each other much. She wondered why.

Their room was on the third floor. As the elevator's opened, a room service girl was waiting for them. She showed them their room which was located opposite of the elevator. Sync opened the door. The room service girl told them everything they needed – where the towels are and the bathroom and also, extra pillows. There was a single bed near the balcony and a double bed near the door. Of course, Sync chose the single bed.

"Let's go get change, Your Highness," Arietta said, pulling her along into the bathroom.

"Typical girls…" Sync scoffed, taking off his gloves.

He put them on the desk lamp on the right side of his bed. There was another desk lamp that stood between the two beds but he assumed that the girls would want to use it. Arietta came out of the bathroom with a black nightdress. After her came the Princess with a white night dress. Her hair was not tied and it could be seen that it was quite long, going down to her calves.

Finding no reason to be awkward, the boy abruptly asked, "Don't you have anything better to wear?"

"No…this is all that I had…" she replied although she was a bit cold wearing only a nightdress.

Sync scoffed at her. Arietta was already fast asleep, too tired to say anything. Symphony watched as Sync swiftly took off his uniform without making his mask fall. She found it very amazing. Catching her stare, he turned to her. She could feel his glare on her.

"Go to sleep already!" he said.

Symphony was startled at his shout. She lied in bed, facing her back to him. She forced herself to go to sleep. Sync waited for a few minutes before he deemed the girls were in deep sleep. He took off his mask and put next to his gloves. Then, he went to bed with his back facing the girls to ensure that they could not see his face.

The next morning, Symphony woke up the latest. Arietta was in the bathroom and Sync was at the balcony, already in his uniform and wearing his mask. He turned to her when he saw her staring at him. She nodded to him and then, went back into the room. Sync sighed. Symphony walked into the bathroom once Arietta was out.

"What happened last night?" she asked the Tempest.

"Nothing…" the boy replied looking up at the sky.

Symphony wore yet another new set of clothes. Her other two were washed and hung at the balcony by the room service girl. Her new dress was a much warmer one. It was a purple long sleeves dress that went down to her legs. She wore a pair of black socks and black boots. She wrapped Legretta's red cloth around her neck to act as a scarf. Her hair was tucked around her neck to provide more warmth. After she was done, they went to the lobby where the others were waiting.

"Legretta! Largo! Asch!" the girl called out and rushed up to them.

She hugged Legretta. The woman patted her head.

"You didn't bother her did you?" Dist asked Sync.

"Even if I did, that doesn't concern you," the boy replied calmly.

Dist was in rage but the others ignored him and went ahead. They were going to show the Princess Mt Roneal. There was supposed to be an entrance to a Sephiroth there but they decided not to go in as it was dangerous for Symphony.

"It's c-cold…" she complained, hugging herself.

The others weren't really listening but soon she was out of sight. They didn't notice at first but after half an hour, they realized there was no complaining or sobbing noise. When they turned, she was nowhere to be found.

"She must have gone into the Sephiroth…but it's sealed right?" Asch said, looking at the others.

"There is another entrance than that one," Largo explained and lead the way.

Once they were there, they split up to search for her, Dist and Largo, Arietta and Legretta, Asch and Sync. They started to search for her in every corner that they thought she would be.

Meanwhile…

Symphony popped her head here and there, searching for a certain yellow fluffy beast. It was a cheagle that was said to have lost its way. She trailed behind it, trying to catch it. The cheagle was afraid of her. It squeezed itself into a room but that didn't stop Symphony. She pushed open the door and entered. The door creaked behind her. She smiled at the little cheagle.

"Don't be afraid…" she said, stepping closer.

"Mieu…" the cheagle uttered.

Symphony caught it in her hands and hugged her. The cheagle struggled at first but soon stopped as she could sense that the girl meant no harm. She stared at the girl. Symphony smiled and sighed. She sat down with the cheagle on her lap. They didn't notice a fonic golem coming up to them. When they did, it was quite to late as it hit her with it blunt sword. The cheagle ran away to hide. Symphony turned to look at the monster that hit her.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" her scream echoed in the Sephiroth.

* * *

While that was happening~

"Hey…" Asch called out to Sync as they kept on marching forward.

"What?" Sync asked, not even turning to the boy.

"Do you think…if she had known…" the guy started.

"She'd kill herself?" Sync guessed.

"That's not what I'm saying…I just thought…may be she'd cry her eyes out…"

Sync stopped and turned to Asch. There was something he didn't know about the Bloody and he didn't want to know. Plus, Asch didn't know that he was the replica of Ion. Only Van knew, or so that was what Sync thought. The others would not have known since there was no need for the God-Generals to know each other's past.

He opened his mouth and uttered, "If I was her, I'd choose to run away and live my life without having any ties with the Emperor."

Asch chuckled and smiled. "That's your choice…that girl…she looks really weak and very childish. However, I do wonder how her half looks like…or rather, what type of a girl her half is…"

Sync couldn't agree more. He too wanted to meet Symphony's half but he acted as if he didn't mind. Suddenly,  
"Aaaaaaaahhh!" a scream echoed in the Sephiroth.

"Symphony!" Sync was the first to hear it along with Asch.

The boy rushed to where he thought he heard it before Asch could say anything. Sync came to a door. He kicked it open and found the girl running away from the golem as it chased her. She caught sight of Sync and rushed up to him.

"Help me!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

Sync was stunned to see her in that state. He froze in his spot as the girl hugged him. All of a sudden, the boy felt like he was fuelled with rage. He glared at the golem. Without a moment to spare, he charged at it. The cheagle rushed up to Symphony and jumped into her hand. They watched Sync kicked the golem's sword, causing it to fly away. Then, he used his cyclone blaze to burn it down but the golem was still standing. He tried to punch Sync but he swiftly dodged it.

"Howl O raging wind! Turbulence!" he casted, sending the golem flying far away from them.

The Tempest then turned to the girl. "You okay?"

Symphony nodded slowly. She didn't know what to say but just stared at the floor of the Sephiroth. Asch barged in and saw the two. He let out a sigh of relief to find them unharmed. Sync walked up to Asch and told him what happened. The guy approached the girl and squatted in front of her.

"Are you okay, Princess?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-Yes…" she mumbled before falling unconscious.

Asch caught her in his arms while the yellow cheagle jumped onto the floor. The Bloody turned to the Tempest. He didn't say anything as he picked the girl up and cuddled her in his arms. They exited the Sephiroth and waited for the others at the entrance. They didn't really notice the small cheagle following them back to the hotel. When a kid at the playground saw the sacred beast, it squeaked and jumped onto Sync's shoulder. He scowled but as he remembered that the cheagle was the one with Symphony when he came to the rescue, he refrained from hurting it.

"Sync, will you tuck her in?" Asch asked him.

"What? Why me?!" he protested again.

The red haired sighed. "Well, because you're in charge of the key…"

Sync groaned. Arietta didn't say anything but just stared at the cheagle. She wished to hold it but the cheagle seemed to be attached to Symphony and confusingly, Sync as well. The two young God-Generals excused themselves. Sync held Symphony in his arms while the cheagle, much to his disappointment, was on top of his head.

"I wonder why it's so attached to Symphony…" Arietta muttered.

"Beats me…" Sync shrugged.

Sync tucked Symphony in her bed and Arietta sat beside her. He stared at her face for a brief moment before announcing that he was going to take a bath. Arietta was left alone with the sleeping girl. She gazed at her face.

"I wish I had a sister like her…" she mumbled to herself, hugging her doll.

Symphony woke up later that evening. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. She observed her surroundings and immediately knew that she was back at the hotel. She was all alone. She wondered where the Six God-Generals were.

"Mieu…" a familiar sound was heard.

"Hmm?" Symphony turned to her right and saw the yellow cheagle.

"Mieu!" the cheagle grinned and jumped into her arms.

"You followed me back?" she giggled and hugged the cuddly beast.

The cheagle nodded rapidly. The girl smiled happily as she rubbed the cheagle's head. A click at the door was heard. It was pushed opened and Sync stood at the entrance. Symphony didn't know whether he was staring at her or not. He went up to her with his arms on his waist.

"You're up? They were all so worried, you know?" he said to her.

"Oh, really? Where are they now?" she asked.

"They're at the café. Wanna go there now?"

The girl nodded slowly. With the cheagle on her head, they took the elevator to the café floor. The others were having their tea there, talking and discussing about, what seemed to Symphony, a very serious topic. Arietta was first to notice to her.

"Your Highness…" she said as if giving a warning to the others to stop their discussion.

All eyes were in Symphony who nodded to them as an apology. She sat beside Legretta.

"I'm sorry to have worried all of you…" she apologized.

"That is alright," Largo reassured her.

"So, shall we check out now?" Legretta asked.

The girl blinked at her. "Huh? But, our next destination is Aramis Spring… Won't it be better if we go there during the day?"

"Oh, right! I forgot…my apologies. Then, we shall check out tomorrow," the Quick replied.

* * *

The next day, Arietta waited for the Princess to get ready. The dresses were already folded and put into her sling bag. All that was left was the dress she wore the day before as she would wear it again that day. After she put her clothes on, the Wild combed her hair for her. She pinned her bangs and then, tied her hair into a pony tail.

"Let's get going…the others are waiting," she said to Arietta.

Both of them took the elevator to get to the lobby. She was right about the others waiting for them. Sync went up to the receptionist once Symphony handed him the key. He checked out for them. The receptionist recognized the Princess and was delighted to see her.

"Oh, Your Highness!" she called for the girl.

Symphony turned to her and approached the reception table. "Yes?"

"Lady Nephry recommended that you try the spa before leaving," the receptionist.

"Lady Nephry? Spa?" the girl was obviously confused.

"Lady Nephry is the Governess here," Legretta explained.

"I'd like to try the spa," Arietta mumbled.

Symphony heard her. She looked at the receptionist and nodded to her. "I shall try the spa, along with the others."

"I'm not going…" Sync announced.

"What? It'll be fun!" Dist said.

Asch nodded. "It's a once in a lifetime chance."

"I won't go!" the boy insisted.

In a few minutes, all the Six God-Generals were in the spa along with the Princess. Sync was forced in by Largo and Asch, using the Commandant's mission as an excuse. Symphony was wearing a swimsuit picked by her father while the others wore whatever that suited them. Asch was in the water with Symphony and the cheagle. Legretta was resting on a deck chair while Largo, who was sitting next to her, was watching Symphony. Dist was on his chair, eyeing the place with wide eyes. Sync was close to the entrance and remained there, not moving an inch. Arietta was in the water with the Princess too. She watched as Asch taught Symphony how to swim, though it was rarely seen in a spa.

"Sure is soothing…" Legretta said.

The Black Lion nodded, but then, he sighed. "Yes, I agree…but, I do wish Sync would enjoy a bit too. Once we're done with this, we'll back to our original goal."

"Hmm…he just had to be that way…" Asch came out of the water.

"Sync!" everyone heard the squeaky voice.

All eyes were on her. She was running up to the boy who was near the entrance. He didn't move a budge as she held onto his hands.

"Come on and join us!" she invited.

"I'd rather not…" he replied, not even looking at her.

"Please?" the girl insisted.

Sync stood still. She kept on insisting that he should join her. His blood was boiling as she did. The others sensed the aura he was emitting. Legretta immediately took the girl by the hand and pulled her away from Sync. Asch went up to the young teen.

"Glad Legretta did the job…" he sighed.

"Why won't you have fun?" Asch asked.

Sync fixed his mask's position. "The heat might make my mask fall…"

The guy didn't argue even one bit. "Suit yourself…"

At last, they departed after brunch. The cheagle followed them.

"Do you wanna keep it?" Arietta asked the girl.

"Is it a male or a female?" the girl asked back.

"Female, Your Highness and it seems young too," the Wild replied.

"I'll keep it!" she decided, turning to look at the cheagle in her arms, "I'll name you…Prunella!"

"Mieu!" the sacred beast beamed and licked Symphony's hand.

Largo leaned closer to Asch and whispered, "I hope it'll keep her out of trouble."

"Me too…" he replied.

**There you have it! I will explain why Arietta said that she wished she had a sister like Symphony in chap 5 or 6. Just wait!**

**This is post game of course. And I DID say that Symphony is 12 years old in the first chapter of this fic...if I remember it clearly.**

**Oh!**

**Thank you for not flaming me anymore! :3**


	5. Symph, the Ordinary Girl

**Here's chapter 5~~ This is one hard chapter since the main idea is Symph. I had to put a lot of thoughts in this one.  
Do tell me if there are any OOC and I'll change it in an instant!**

* * *

_**Symph, the Ordinary Girl**_

Symphony, Prunella and the Six God-Generals arrived at Aramis Spring when it was almost evening. Symphony widened her eyes at the size of the spring. She hoped that her half was happy to see it too.

Largo leaned closer to her. "Shall we go in?"

She nodded. "Hmm!"

"I'm not going in! It's not good for my skin to be in dark, damp place!" Dist blurted out.

"Stay there then…" Sync muttered.

Prunella climbed onto Symphony's shoulder. Symphony went in first and then, followed by the others, excluding Dist. When they stepped in, the girl was breathless at the site. The place was dim, with only some lights piercing through small holes on top of them, and damp, because it was a spring, but it wasn't that unpleasant. Of course, there was water everywhere and even some paths were covered by water. The girl found it hard to avoid the monsters due to the narrow paths. If she wanted to, all she could do was jump into the water.

"That means we can't go far…" she sighed.

"_What? I wanna fight some monsters!" _her half exclaimed.

"You're in no position of coming out…" the girl whispered.

"_Please?"_

"I really don't get you…" the girl huffed.

She sighed, causing all eyes to stare at her. She was rubbing Prunella's head.

"What's up with her?" Sync asked Largo.

"I can't say for sure…" the Black Lion replied.

The girl stopped walking and turned to face the God-Generals. She didn't know how to introduce Symph to them. She really didn't want them to know but Aramis Spring was Symph's request, not hers. The five generals waited for what she was about to say.

"I want to introduce you to someone," she started, looking down at the ground.

"Hmm? Who is it, Your Highness?" Legretta asked.

Symphony's clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Then, she opened it. The first to notice the change of color in the eyes was Arietta but she refrained from saying anything. The girl in front of them somehow gave out a much more mature and stronger aura than the Princess.

"My name is Symph. I am Symphony's half," the girl said.

"Symph?" Arietta was the first to ask.

The girl turned to the pink haired. "Yes…"

"So, Melody was right," Asch stated.

Symph turned to him. "I see you've heard of me form her. Such a nice maid my half has…" she remarked.

Before they could talk further, they were suddenly ambushed by a group of merfish and water bats. Symph was excited as she finally got to fight. But, Largo pushed her away.

"Hey! I wanna fight too!" she protested.

"Half or not…you're still the Princess," Legretta explained, stepping in front of her.

Symph pouted. Sync found it stupid as she was the mature side of Symphony. The God-Generals got ready to attack. There were three merfish and four water bats. Legretta aimed her shots at all of the bats while Largo, Sync and Asch aimed for the merfish with Arietta's artes as supports. It didn't take them long to exterminate the weak monsters. Symph was frustrated that she couldn't fight because they thought of her as the Princess too. Once they were done, they turned back to the girl.

"Let me clear something," she started, her arms crossed in front of her. "I am not Symphony! So, I am not the Princess and I expect you to not treat me like one!"

Asch was a bit confused. "Huh? You're not the Princess?"

Symph turned to the Bloody. "I don't wish to be one. I'm just an ordinary girl."

There was an awkward silence in the air. Symph didn't want to explain further as she would be revealing Symphony's past. Although the Princess didn't know, Symph knew everything about her as she was the one who awoken after the crystal was implanted. At that time, Symphony was still fast asleep, so Jade and Melody explained everything to her. Prunella jumped onto Arietta's shoulder as she was afraid of Symph.

Largo coughed to attract everyone's attentions. "Umm…shall we continue deeper?" he asked Symph.

"I want to see the place and I do wish to fight as well. Symphony does not mind, so I think all of you shouldn't too," Symph replied with formality in her tone.

The God-Generals turned to look at each other. They sighed in unison, excluding Sync. They abided to her command. She strolled deeper into the spring, followed by them.

"I don't understand why you would choose such a place," Sync spoke up.

"Hmm?" Symph turned to him, scowled and growled, "You're the jerk that almost made Symphony cry…"

The Tempest was angry with her choice of words. "Jerk?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! I mean, she was never scolded but suddenly, you scolded her! Plus, everyone addresses her formally, but not you!" the girl shouted.

The boy was surprised to be shouted by someone whose half was so vulnerable and weak. Symph glared at him again. The others were having jaw-drop moment as they never expected anyone to shout at Sync, their most trusted tactical leader. The Tempest acted slumber. He turned his back to her. Symph didn't say anything but kept on walking forward.

"Are you going in deeper?" Asch asked.

"Yes…a little deeper and then, I'll turn back," she replied, glancing at him.

"I see…" the Bloody replied.

All of them followed her. Deeper and deeper they went into the spring until they came to a path that was sunk by the water. Symph stared at it for brief seconds.

"_Please, don't go in. I don't want to get wet…" _Symphony pleaded.

"Fine…" she muttered so suddenly that everyone was confused.

"Who was she talking to?" Legretta whispered to Largo.

"I think it's the Princess…" the Black Lion whispered back.

They were so occupied with their thoughts that they didn't even notice three grey stone-like crawling monsters creeping up to them. Those were iron crabs with shells as hard an iron. Symph got ready to fight.

"Wait! Let us handle it!" Largo insisted.

"I'm fighting too. That is the purpose of Symphony choosing this place for me," she replied and then, charged at the one on the left.

She kicked it but that didn't deal any damage. The iron crab pushed her and she almost stumbled. She regained her balance and punched the crab a few centimeters away from her. Meanwhile, Sync and Asch was dealing with one of the two other crabs. Largo and Legretta charged at the last one. Arietta casted artes as supports for everyone. It didn't take them long to deal with the crabs but it took Symph long enough.

"She seems to be having a hard time," Asch said to Largo.

They watched as the girl kicked the iron crab on its shell, slightly cracking the shell. All of the five God-Generals watched her fight. She really was taking her time with the crab, though it didn't seem like she was losing – there was a smile on her face. In the end, Sync killed the crab with his Turbulence.

The girl turned to him with an angry face. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

The Tempest scoffed. "It's boring watching you."

The girl clenched her fists at him. The boy acted calm as he wasn't afraid of her at all, being that she still had Symphony's body. Largo coughed, getting everyone's attention.

Smiling, he asked, "Shall we get going?"

Symph glanced up at Sync before answering. "Nope, let's go back. I've had enough…"

"Don't you wanna fight some more?" the boy teased.

The girl simply glared at him and then, huffed. Crossing her arms in front of her, she stomped out of the place. The God-Generals stared at each other. All of them sighed in unison, steeping out of the place too. Dist was waiting on his chair with a very irritated face.

"Took you long enough! I was getting tired of waiting!" Dist pouted.

"Shut up," Symph replied, causing the Reaper to freeze.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

Symph didn't say a word. She turned away from him.

Largo explained, "This is Symph, the Princess' half."

Dist took a glimpse of the girl and grunted. "Must've have been the Princess' rude side," he mumbled.

Symph was furious. "I dare you to say that again!" she shouted to him.

"Now, now, Symph…" Legretta sweat dropped.

It was really hard to control Symph as she was indeed Symphony's opposite. Symph stood there, trying to calm herself down. She then asked where they were going next. The Six God-Generals looked at each other. Asch suggested that they head to Daath as it was getting late for them to immediately return to Grand Chokmah. The others agreed and Symph nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at Daath, Symph looked around but there was no amazement in her eyes. There was a big stone monument in front of them. Stalls stood by the road. On the left side of the town, there was the inn. Symph decided to sleep there, but Asch said it was inappropriate for a Princess to actually sleep at an inn, adding that she was their guest because Daath was not in the list of place she requested or she had to observe.

Symph sighed. "Where can I sleep then?"

The Six God-Generals discussed it with themselves. Then, Legretta turned to the girl.

"You can sleep at one of the Cathedral's empty rooms," she decided.

"Fine by me," the girl didn't argue.

They walked up the path road to get to the Cathedral. The building was tall and big. There was stairs leading up to a giant door which was the entrance. There were two Oracle Knights guarding it. Two small paths stood on each side of the building. Symph assumed that those were the alternative entrance to get into the Cathedral. She turned to the six.

"Shall we?" Largo said calmly.

They took the stairs to the entrance. After confirming who they were with the guards, they entered the tall building. Symph looked around. It was quite spacious. There were so many doors that it made the Cathedral looked like a big maze.

"Sync, show a room for her," Largo requested.

"Ah, I see you're back," a voice suddenly said.

The seven turned to their left and saw a man with brown pony tail. He was wearing a uniform that showed his higher rank than the Six God-Generals.

"Commandant," Legretta said, bowing.

Symph bowed too. "My apologies, but they are not done yet with their quest. They must send me back to Grand Chokmah first," she explained.

All eyes were on her as she had talked ever so formally. Symph acted slumber. The Commandant observed her from head to toe. Then, he nodded.

"I see," he replied, smiling.

"It is getting late, so we decided to let her stay here for the night," Largo explained.

The Commandant turned to him. "I see. Then, why not show her a room she could stay."

Symph interrupted. "They were about to do that, if I may say. May I have the most secluded room?"

"My, my, you are such a Princess!" Van was amazed at how formal she was talking.

"Well, I do not want to disappoint my father," the girl replied as if she was the real Princess.

The Commandant excused himself when an Oracle Knight came to call for him. Symph followed his figured until he entered the giant door in front of them. She sighed.

"Let me show you your room," Sync surprised her.

"Sure…" the girl had no qualms in refusing.

She was much too exhausted to start a tongue fight with Sync. The others excused themselves to go to their rooms. Sync made Symph stay in the lowest part of the Cathedral where the lowest rank of priests and priestesses stayed. Symph didn't complain due to the fact that it was she herself that had requested that.

"Well, g' night…" the Tempest said.

When he was about to walk away, he heard her said, "Thanks."

* * *

Symphony's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up. She looked around the room she was in. Considering that it was a priest's room, it was average in size. There was a sofa and a small round table on the left corner of the room. The bed was in the furthest part of the room and there was a window right beside it. The bathroom stood a few meters away from the front of the bed. She saw Prunella, sleeping soundly on the sofa. Symphony got out of bed, looking around again. Her sling bag was on the table. Next to it was a neatly folded white dress which was not hers.

"Where am I again?" she mumbled.

"_Daath…they decided to take us here…" _Symph replied.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned. She dragged herself into the bathroom. After taking a bath, she put on the white dress as she assumed the Six God-Generals got it ready for her. She stared down at what she was wearing. The dress was a long dress, going down to her ankles. The top of the dress had the same features as Arietta's uniform. She even had the detached sleeves.

"This is quite nice…" she muttered.

A knock on the door startled her. She called for the person to come in. It was a priestess dressed in all black. She had violet braided hair.

Bowing, she introduced herself. "My name is Serena. I am a priestess here. Although I am not closely associated with them, the Six God-Generals had asked me to see if you're ready to go."

"I see. Where are they now?" the girl asked.

"They are tending to their own needs right now. They said that they will depart to send you home at noon, after lunch," Serena explained herself.

Symphony nodded. Prunella yawned and stretched herself. The two turned to the little cheagle. It grinned to them. Symphony picked her up, cuddling the cheagle in her arms. Purring, the cheagle rubbed itself on the girl's arms.

"This is my first time seeing the sacred beast of the Order of Lorelei," Serena exclaimed.

"She got lost in Mt Roneal…" Symphony explained.

"I see…" the priestess smiled. "So, what shall we do for the time being, Your Highness?"

"Can I look around town?" the girl asked.

Serena's smiled was gone in an instant. "I'm very sorry, but the Six God-Generals told me not to let you out," the woman apologized.

There was a bit of disappointment when she said muttered, "I see…then, show me around the Cathedral."

Serena obliged. She led the Princess out of the room and back up to the entrance of the Cathedral. She started off with the library where a couple of priests were studying. She explained to symphony on how the books were arranged and the specific shelf to go when she needs certain books. The girl nodded to everything the priestess said.

Serena held out a book, quite thick for the Princess. "Would you like to look at some books?" she asked.

Since the first thought that came to her mind was that Serena would recommend her the book she was holding, Symphony shook her head immediately. The priestess nodded. They exited the library and took the stairs facing the entrances. That was where the fonstones that foretold the futures were put, connecting to each other.

"There's hardly anyone who would read such a long Score," Serena explained.

"Then, it just stood here?" Symphony asked, staring at the flamboyant stones.

Serena nodded. "It is so that it will be easy when Fon Master Ion and Grand Maestro Mohs want to read it…"

The girl tilted her head. "Fon Master Ion? Grand Maestro Mohs?"

The priestess smiled at the girl. "I'm sure you'll meet them soon. They are the ones who keep this place in order."

The Princess nodded. She stared at the fonstones again. They went to a door opposite of the library. On the floor, there was some sort of portals which would lead either to a higher level or lower level of the Cathedral. Symphony didn't know whether she should go further or not. It was almost lunch time anyway.

She looked up at Serena who was at about the same height as Legretta. "Please, take me to the Six God-Generals."

"I actually don't know where all six of them are, but I think I know where two of them might be," the priestess replied.

She led the Princess to the Oracle Knights' training grounds. There, stood two familiar figures, a long red haired young adult and a spiky green haired teen. They were giving the Oracle Knights a hard time, pushing them to their limit. Symphony beamed when she saw the two. She wasn't that pleased to see Sync but she was really glad to see Asch. So, she rushed up to them.

"I heard someone running…" Sync mumbled, turning around.

The boy was surprised to see her. He pulled Asch to turn around too. Symphony jumped up and grabbed Asch's neck. At the same time, Prunella was able to grab onto Sync's shoulder before she met the ground. Fortunately for Asch, he was able to keep his balance. Sync chuckled at the sight.

"Ah, Your Highness! At last you're here," Asch said, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Hmm, were you waiting for me?" the girl asked, still hugging Asch.

"We weren't actually waiting for you but you're supposed to get here before lunch time," Sync mumbled.

The girl blinked at him a few times. She let go of her hug and stood up straight. She faced Sync, making both of the God-Generals confused.

Bowing, she half shouted, "I'm sorry!"

"Wha?" the two blurted in unison.

"I'm sorry about Symph's attitude towards you. It was very rude of her," Symphony said, clenching her hands together. "I really am sorry…"

The two glanced up at each other. In that brief glances, Asch smirked to Sync while the boy actually flushed a bit. He brought his hands to his waist and turned away from her.

"Well, it's not your fault. I assume she wanted to protect her half is all," he mumbled but then, shouted, "…But she did piss me off!"

Symphony was relieved. She smiled to him. "Thank you for not getting mad at her."

Asch smiled at the two. He turned to the knights they were training before she came in and told them to take a rest. Once they were out of sight, he called for Serena and whispered something to her. Symphony blinked in curiosity while Sync scoffed. Serena nodded and rushed out of sight.

"Let's get going!" Sync demanded.

"Yes, let's go," Asch replied with a smile.

He squatted down in front of Symphony with his back to her. Sync was shocked, but the girl was confused.

"I'll give you a ride on my back," the Bloody explained.

Symphony grinned and nodded. She hopped on. They went out of the Cathedral. However, Asch only went halfway down the stairs and turned to his right, down smaller stairs. Serena was waiting there with one oval shaped table fit for about five people. Food was laid on the table: roasted turkey, a basket of buns, one big plate of fried meatballs and a pot of soup. Legretta, Largo, Dist and Arietta were already there too.

"Serena told us that Asch wanted to have lunch here," the Quick explained.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get a bigger table," Serena apologized.

"That's okay. We'll squeeze in…and you, too," Asch replied.

"Me?" the priestess was in doubt.

Asch nodded with a smile. "You did help set this up, so you deserve to eat with us."

"Will you, Serena?" Symphony asked.

"I'd love to!" the priestess beamed.

And so, they all sat there and ate their lunch. Symphony had never had such a company before. She usually ate her lunch with the Emperor and occasionally, with Jade or Melody. They hardly joined though. She was somewhat lonely inside but she had never brought herself to tell anyone.

"So, shall we get going to Grand Chokmah?" Largo asked once they were done eating.

Asch agreed. "I guess we should, while there are still ships running."

Symphony kept quiet, smiled and nodded slowly. Arietta was a bit too quiet herself as she would sometimes mumble some replies. Sync didn't say anything and so did Dist. They went to Daath Bay. Once they were there, they immediately took a ship to Grand Chokmah. Symphony stood by the deck.

"So, this is almost goodbye…" she mumbled, staring at the ocean.

"Mieu?" Prunella was confused at why her master looked sad.

The girl rubbed her head and sighed. "It's going to be lonely again…"

She didn't realize that a couple of men were watching her. They were eyeing her hair and cheagle, thinking that those would ship a good price at the market. Three of the six men went up to her after agreeing with each other of what to do.

"Hello there," a man with black haired, who seemed to be the leader, greeted her.

"H-Hello…" Symphony replied, trembling.

"You must be Princess Symphony. My, we've longed to meet you!" another man, with brown messy hair, exclaimed.

Symphony backed away a bit. "Y-Yes…" she stammered.

"Aww…don't be scared…"

The girl hugged her cheagle tightly.

* * *

While that was happening~

The Six God-Generals were in a cabin on the deck, resting themselves.

"So, what have we got so far to report to Commandant Grants?" Largo asked the others.

"She's an alternate replica of Emperor Peony the Ninth and has a half living inside her?" Asch replied, rolling his eyes to the others.

"We can add about the origin of the crystal that let her live," Legretta suggested.

Largo and Asch nodded, agreeing with her. Dist didn't seem to bother while Sync was taking a nap. Arietta was eyeing the Princess all that time. She was curious and at the same time confused of what the men were up to.

"Umm…there are some men bothering the Princess…" she muttered.

Sync, who was sitting beside her, heard her but the others could barely understand what she said. The boy was the first to rush out of the cabin. The others surrounded Arietta to watch what would happen as they knew that Sync could take care of the men alone.

"P-Please, leave me alone!" she trembled as the men caressed her hair.

"We couldn't possibly leave such a cute girl alone~" the black haired cooed.

"Didn't Her Highness just asked to leave her alone?!" a shout was heard.

It came with a kick right in the face of the black haired man. Symphony was surprised that it was Sync who came to her aid. He stood between the men and the Princess.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Hmmm…they were playing with my hair…" she muttered.

"Tsk! What perverted men!" Sync exclaimed.

"You little!" the black haired scowled, but when he saw who his opponent was, he acted cool and fled.

The other two followed behind. Sync sneered at them, marking them as cowards as they only picked on females. Symphony threw herself into Sync's arms, squishing Prunella who was in hers. Then, the other God-Generals came out. Excluding Arietta, they teased Sync as he didn't know what to do with a crying girl.

"It just had to be you~" Asch hummed, fuming up the boy's fuel.

"S-Shut up!" Sync flushed for the second time.

"Hehehe~ you lover boy~" Dist sang.

"I'll kill all of you!" he screamed.

In the end, Symphony fell asleep with Prunella in her arms. She was put on a seat between Legretta and Arietta. The Wild stared at the sleeping girl. Legretta understood why.

"I wish I have a sister just like her…" the pink haired mumbled.

"Why would you say that?" Legretta asked.

Arietta's smile was hidden under her doll. "Because…I want someone who would look up to me. Of course, I have my brothers and sisters. Somehow…she made me feel more…human, though…I seldom want to feel like that…"

"Maybe, because she's so vulnerable that you feel like you need to be by her side all the time. Your siblings have survivor skills, so they can protect themselves. However, this girl…is very fragile…" the Quick gazed at the sleeping face.

"That must have been how Symph has felt!" Asch suddenly interfered.

"Indeed, that's how I feel," a voice startled them all.

Symph was wide awake. She stroke Prunella and the cheagle purred, snuggling even more into her cuddle.

"How come you're awake?" Dist blurted.

Symph glared at him. "I am awake, but my half is asleep."

"So you can come out whenever she's asleep?" Sync asked.

The girl nodded. Silence was in the air. Symph didn't say anything but kept on staring into spaces. She was waiting for them to say something as she could assume that they have so many questions to ask her half. She just couldn't let them as even Symphony barely knew her real self. She decided to break the silence.

"So, anything to ask?" she said.

"Umm…will you tell us more about how you ended up in the same body as her?" Asch spoke up rather awkwardly.

Symph stared at Asch and then, sighed. "The crystal happens to be my own living self. I didn't realize what Jade and Melody were doing but they picked me up. They took me to the lab and that was where I first saw Symphony. She was lying there, looking as if she was already dead. I asked them what they were going to do with me. They simply answered that they wanted to fuse me with Symphony's replica heart."

"Then, you accepted it immediately?" Legretta asked.

Symph looked down at her lap. "No. I refused. Melody…she cried and begged for me to let them do it. But, I wanted to live my own way, even if it means staying as a crystal."

The Six God-Generals simultaneously looked at each other. Largo asked how she ended up in Symphony's body in the end.

"Melody said she couldn't bear seeing the Emperor sad if he knew about it. She asked would I let a life go to waste…that was when I saw how Symphony could change the way I'm living. I saw myself in her, at least the old me," the girl explained.

"How you're living?" Dist asked, interested to know more.

"I have my own past that I keep away from others' reach…so I won't tell you," Symph replied.

She didn't want anyone knowing about her past – the one before she became a crystal. She didn't want to remember the painful life she had had. The ship stopped at the dock of the Capital of Malkuth. Symph new that it was goodbye time.

* * *

**So, regarding the last chapter...I wrote Sync that way because I thought he likes to complain when things didn't go his way. That is why I made him scold Symphony...maybe that was a little OOC, but I'd stick with that because if it is Dist, he would put everything into his revenge journal if he's angry about it.**


	6. Farewell and Goodbyes

**This must be my shortest chapter...I didn't want to rush into the adventure yet, so I just stopped at where she said goodbye to the Six God-Generals.**

* * *

_**Farewell and Goodbyes**_

Symph looked around Grand Chokmah. Nothing has changed – children running around, laughing and some adults talking by the bridge in front of the dock. She smiled to herself.

"So, let's get going to the palace," Asch suggested.

"Yeah…I guess so," Symph replied.

They made their way to the palace. On the way, they bumped into General Frings who was talking to Melody. The two saw them coming their way. Bowing, they said hello. Symph smiled to them.

"How was the journey?" Melody asked.

Symph sighed. "You should probably ask Symphony that."

"I see. See you at the palace, Symph," the maid replied.

"You're one unique maid, knowing when we were coming back and all," Asch said, amazed.

"It's just the way I am," she explained.

They bid goodbye and headed to the palace. Symph's eyes started to fade as she blinked. Symphony was back with them. She grinned to the Six God-Generals.

Looking at Sync, she said, "Thank you for helping me out on the ship."

Sync looked away from her stare, flushing. "It's not like I have a choice…you are under our care…" he mumbled.

Symphony chuckled. They arrived at the palace. Jade was at the entrance, waiting for them. He welcomed them and then, invited them in. They went straight to the audience chamber where Peony awaited them. Symphony was happy to see her father again but she refrained from hugging him first.

"Thank you for taking time in escorting my daughter. You are very welcome to stay since it is almost dinner time," Peony said, smiling calmly.

Kneeling down, Largo replied, "We thank you for the hospitality."

"You won't stay?" the girl asked.

Legretta turned to her. "No, we are staying until you are done with you report on how the towns are doing. Largo, Asch and I will assist you with that."

Symphony beamed. "Thank you!"

Melody came in. She bowed with a smile. "But first, let us all have dinner."

Peony nodded to her. Turning to the others, he asked, "Shall we?"

The Six God-Generals turned to each other. They obliged. Symphony was more than happy to have them, but Jade and Melody was quite uncomfortable. They knew something was up with the God-Generals. They would not ask it in front of the Princess. Melody cooked a decent dinner: roasted turkey, steaks, meatballs soup, buns, sweet-sour fish and a big jug of fresh orange.

"Let's eat!" the Emperor exclaimed.

Symphony smiled to all the God-Generals. "Thank you for being my escorts. It was really fun. I felt really safe when I'm with you."

"You're welcome, Princess. It was nice to get to know you, too," Legretta replied on behalf of all six of them.

"Very nice, isn't it?" Jade said sarcastically, raising a brow at Dist.

Dist looked away and kept on chewing his steak. "I've got nothing to say."

Once they were done with dinner, Symphony headed to the audience chamber along with Asch, Largo and Legretta. Peony waited for them there. After they were gathered, they started the report from St Binah to the incidence on the ship that afternoon. All six of the God-Generals were given a room each. Arietta was resting in hers and so was Dist. Sync didn't as he was having a hard time sleeping for who knows what reason. So, he went to the docks.

"Having a hard time sleeping?" Melody startled him.

He was relieved that it was just her. Taking a deep breath, he stared out to the ocean. "It's not my bed time yet. I need some fresh air."

"I see…" the maid stood beside him.

Once in awhile, she glanced up at the boy. Sync crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he demanded.

"No. I want to ask you something," the older girl answered.

He turned to face her. "Spill."

Melody sighed. "Okay. Did you hear anything from Symph?"

Sync was stunned. He turned back to the ocean. "Yeah…she told us mostly everything."

Melody stared at the ocean too. She stretched her arms in front of her. She wondered whether she should tell him or not – about Symphony.

"I'm gonna go back now," Sync announced.

"Okay, goodnight," Melody replied.

Her eyes followed his figure until it was out of their sight. She stood there, looking at the stars. She was satisfied that Symphony had made more friends and was able to go out of the capital for a few weeks.

Sync went into the palace. He caught sight of Symphony going up the stairs on his left. He assumed that it was her room. Legretta, Largo and Asch came out of the audience chamber and greeted him.

"Where did you go?" Asch asked.

"The docks…and it's none of your business. Did you ask her?" Sync replied, staring at the door Symphony had just taken.

"Yes, we did. But, she refused to become one of us," Largo explained.

The four sighed. Legretta suggested that they should just go get some rest as they were going back the next morning. The others agreed but Sync wasn't tired and he didn't want to go to bed just yet. So, he went to a room which seemed somewhat like a library though most of the books were piled up in a corner.

"What are you doing here?!" a voice shouted at him.

"I thought this was a library…" he muttered and then, turned around.

It turned out the owner the voice was Symph. He wasn't that sure of how she could make a manly voice but if it was Symph, anything would be possible. She walked to his side.

"You weren't searching for something?" she asked.

Sync took a book about Malkuth's past. He flipped through the pages as he shook his head. "Nope, not really. I just didn't feel like sleeping yet."

Symph took a book which had a green with gold veins cover. The book seemed familiar to her so she held on to it. Then, she turned to Sync.

Before she could ask anything, he asked her, "Where did you throw that cheagle f hers?"

"She's with Melody…I told her to hold Prunella until Symphony wakes up," the girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's sleeping?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, let's not talk about her. Tell me… What is your true intention?" she bluntly asked.

Sync turned to her. He could see it in her eyes – determination. "I see no reason to answer that. We just thought you would fit in with us…and to get you, we must recruit Symphony. The Commandant had given us permission to ask that girl to be one of us," he explained.

The girl beside him sighed. "I really don't like your attitude. Why do you have to be so rude?"

"It's just who I am…you don't need to know," Sync replied calmly.

He walked up to the door. Symph just watched him with an angry face. He stopped for a few seconds before proceeding to exit the room. The girl stood there. She gazed at the book she was holding. It was actually kind of like her diary, a diary not even Symphony knew of.

"I wonder how'd you get there…?" she mumbled.

After hiding the diary, she exited the room and went back to Symphony's room. When she got there, Melody was standing by the bed. Prunella was sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Do you need something?" she asked the maid.

"No…I need to talk to you about the Six God-Generals," the maid explained.

"What about them?" the girl asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Melody looked at her sternly. "Did you tell them?"

"Only my side of the story…I never told them about Symphony or her weakness or anything associated to her," the girl partly lied.

She suddenly widened her eyes. Melody understood what the sign meant. Symphony woke up and took over her body instantly. She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hmm…Melody?" she looked at the girl.

Melody bowed. "I'm sorry to be bothering your sleep, my Princess. I intended to talk with Symph, but it seems I've awoken you…" she explained.

"Hmm? Really? How long have I've been asleep?" the petite asked.

"Not more than an hour… Do you wish to continue?" the maid replied.

"Yes, please…" the girl replied.

She snuggled herself and cuddled Prunella. In a few seconds, she drifted off to sleep yet again. This time, Symph didn't come out as she was afraid that Symphony would wake up with aches all over her body. Although Symphony's mind got enough rest, if Symph was using her body, the body wouldn't get enough rest at all.

"Good night, Your Highness…" Melody whispered.

Then, she exited the room. Melody was a bit surprised when she was greeted by the Emperor at her room door. She bowed to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Well, I heard from Jade that you bumped into my daughter when she was in St Binah," Peony started.

Melody raised a brow. "Is there something you wished to know?"

Peony had a serious expression. "Will you tell me…about how they were treating her, or at least how you think they were treating her? Will you?"

Melody sighed. She nodded, telling him everything that had happened in her house that day.

* * *

Symphony woke up early to prepare a feast for the Six God-Generals with Melody's help. They were the only two persons in the kitchen that day and the Princess cooked everything to her heart's content. She had loved cooking but didn't have the chance to cook. She did secretly help with dinner at times but only when her father was busy to even mind where she was.

"Did you plan this all along?" Melody asked while cutting some cabbages.

"Yes, I have. I thought of thanking them but nothing seems appropriate. Plus, they did give me a farewell feast. I thought of doing the same thing…" the girl replied.

She was busy kneading the dough to make some buns. Prunella helped too, but all she could do was stir the meatball soup that Symphony and Melody made. Melody put the pieces of cabbages that she cut into the soup to add some flavor. She diced some carrots and added them into the soup too.

"Did you think of a solid gift to give each of them? You know…something that can be seen as permanent like a bangle or something," Melody asked again.

"Hmm? Solid gift…" the girl pondered for a while.  
"I didn't think of any…"

"Mieu…" Prunella spoke up, pointing somewhere at Symphony's face.

"I think your cheagle is trying to help you. Hmm…where are you pointing, Prunella?" she asked the small cheagle.

Symphony looked around her body for where the cheagle was pointing. Sighing, Prunella jumped onto her master's head and tugged at the ribbon that was holding her hair in place. It dawned to her that what Prunella meant was her ribbon.

"You mean to say a ribbon each?" she asked the sacred beast.

Prunella nodded. "Mieu!"

Symphony and Melody looked at each other. The girl shrugged it off and continued cooking. By 8.00 in the morning, all the food was served on the dining table. There was quite too much for all of them but Symphony insisted that they fill their tummy as much as they could, considering that she was the one who cooked most of the dishes.

"My, my, Symphony…I never knew you can cook," Peony was a bit surprised.

Symphony smiled sheepishly at her father. "I never told you…"

Melody bowed to all of them. "Please enjoy…" she said.

Jade smiled as she was back to being a maid. He blinked when Symphony pulled the maid's hand. She made her sit beside Jade.

"You don't have to be my maid yet, so let's have breakfast together," the girl explained.

The maid gazed at the princess. "Princess…thank you very much!"

The girl took her seat beside her father. They started to eat. Sync eyed his food; three pieces of pancakes were served for him as well as the others. He poured some syrup on them and forked one up to his mouth. Before he chewed on it, his gaze landed on the girl who was busy talking with Legretta and Arietta. She wasn't wearing a casual dress today. What she wore was a blue gown with some feathers around the shoulders, just like a real princess would wear. He realized that his role as her escort had finished.

"You look plenty like a princess today, Your Highness," Largo stated.

"Thank you. I thought of wearing something fit for a princess when I bid farewell to all of you," the girl explained with a smile.

The Six God-Generals were quite pleased at her words. They finished their pancakes and proceeded to eat the meatball soup along with some buns.

Asch smiled to the girl. "Well, even if it's goodbye now, that doesn't mean we won't see each other again," he remarked.

Largo coughed a bit. "Yes, that's true…"

Symphony stared at them. "I guess so!" she smiled.

* * *

Symphony, Melody, Jade as well as Prunella were at the docks. The Six God-Generals got ready to leave. One by one said goodbye to the Princess personally. When it came to Arietta, the girl handed her a pink ribbon.

"What's this for?" the Wild asked.

Symphony bit her lower lip before answering, "It's a gift…it suits your hair after all…"

Arietta smiled and held her doll tighter. "Thank you…" she drawled.

After Arietta's turn, it was Sync's. He didn't know what to say other than goodbye. Symphony smiled and let Symph took over. Sensing that it wasn't her master, Prunella jumped into Melody's arms. Sync knew why the cheagle did that.

"You can't even say goodbye properly…pathetic…" a familiar voice said.

"Symph…" Sync smiled in his head as he didn't want anyone to know that he smiled at that time.

"Yeah, it's me," Symph said.

She frowned at what she was wearing. Due to the fact that she is the opposite of Symphony, she didn't like the gown at all. Sync chuckled at her annoyed expression.

He sighed. "I hope you'll never change…" he muttered.

Symph blinked at him. She laughed. "I can't believe you can be sentimental at time! Haha!"

"Hey!" Sync scowled and huffed.

"S-Sync, we're leaving…" Arietta called in a stutter.

Sync nodded to her. He turned to Symph. "I hope we can have a friendly battle some time later," he said to her.

Symph smiled with her right hand on the waist. "Sure thing! Next time we see each other, remind me that."

Sync nodded. Symphony took over after that. She said goodbye to him with a smile. The Tempest turned to Melody and Jade who nodded to him. He told them to take good care of her. Melody giggled and told him that he didn't have to tell her. Jade simply replied that she is his pupil after all. The Six God-Generals boarded the ship. They watched as Symphony waved to them with Prunella on her head, waving too.

"The next time we see her…we might be enemies," Legretta thought out loud.

"Yeah…considering she's the Necromancer's creation, she might want to side with him…" largo agreed.

Sync scoffed. "As if! She might even hate him if she knows what she really was!" he exclaimed.

Asch couldn't agree less. He put his right index finger on his chin. "There are some possibilities that it could happen. But, she's naïve…she might even decide to kill herself if she knew because her birth wasn't even told in the Score."

"Why are you guys so into her? Is she _that _interesting? Of course, not as interesting as me," Dist chirped.

The five ignored him and started discussing something else.

* * *

Symphony walked back to the palace with Jade and Melody. The town was as usual, full of people doing their daily routine. They bowed to them as they walked up the road to the palace. It was quite cloudy that day and it seemed to be getting to the girl as sighed with her shoulders falling for their places.

Melody noticed how gloomy she was. "What is the matter, my Princess?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing!" the girl shook her head rapidly.

Jade smiled at the girl. "The weather must be getting to you. Melody should prepare you a warm bath," he suggested.

Symphony looked up at Jade and slowly nodded to his suggestion.

Once they got back, Jade made his way to Peony's room where he thought the Emperor would be. Melody went to prepare Symphony a warm bath while the said girl pondered around the audience chamber with her cheagle. She was eyeing the waterfall behind the throne where her father would always sit.

The girl and her cheagle were startled by an old man's voice. "What are you doing here, Your Highness?"

Symphony turned around only to see Lord Sesemann, her father's advisor. She bowed to him.

"I was just looking around," she replied.

The man coughed a bit. "Ever since they left, all you did was pondering around…" he muttered.

"They just left a few minutes ago…" Symphony sighed.

Sesemann nodded to her. Just as she was about to say something, a rappig burst into the place. It was still a baby and Symphony happened to take a liking to it. It must have been trying to find her. She picked it up, causing Prunella to whimper in jealousy. Peony came in after that.

"Ah, there's my little Symphony…" he called, opening his arms.

"You gave this rappig the same name as mine?" the girl asked.

"No, I made the rappig search for you," her father corrected her.

Sesemann excused himself and exited the audience chamber. Peony turned to her daughter with a smile on his face. Symphony smiled too.

"I heard form Melody that you're going to take a bath…" he started.

The girl blinked at him. "Yes, why is that?" she asked.

Peony winked at her and the girl immediately flushed furiously. She released the rappig, kicked her father's right leg and stomped out of the place. She passed by Jade at the entrance but ignored him with a huff. The man walked up to Peony who was busy cringing in pain.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing…I thought of taking a bath with her but she rejected me…" the Emperor replied.

"You are weird…" Jade shook his head.

Peony smiled to his best friend. "Never mind that. Are all the preparations ready?" he asked.

Jade nudged his spectacles into place and coughed. "Everything is almost ready. All that is left is to send Fon Master Ion a letter of our request," he explained.

"Why can't you just go and get him?" the man sighed.

"My apologies, but we cannot just simply go and get him. We have to follow proper procedures so that no political disputes happen…" the Necromancer explained.

Peony understood. He smiled to the man in front of him before excusing himself to his chamber.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I jump to the game**'**s plotline now? Of course, it will follow the game.  
Anyone have suggestions? I'll take it since I rarely get inspiration nowadays...  
I would like to know what you guys think should happen between Symphony and Sync...or any other characters...**


	7. A New Adventure Begins

**At long last! I finally finished the new beginning of a new chapter!**

* * *

CHP 7: A New Adventure Begins

The training grounds were full of whispers and some were cheering. The soldiers who served under Jade were actually watching the Princess train with her maid. It was a queer sight to them. Symphony jumped up from Melody's spear lunge while chanting something. She landed behind the maid and her casting was done instantly. Melody blocked it away with her spear. Symphony changed to Symph and the girl began to throw small knives at the maid's direction in a flash. Melody jumped away from them. Symph rushed beside her with a knife right at her throat. She smirked at the maid. They stopped as it was almost tea time.

The maid took a deep breath before stating, "You've gotten faster at casting and your movements are much swifter. Also, the swapping isn't giving you any pain at all, isn't it?"

Symph smiled. "Yes, it isn't. It's actually convenient. I mean, when it was combat, she counts on me and when it was artes, I count on her. We've grown accustomed to it."  
"We complete each other!" her voice changed.

Melody nodded to the Princess. Some soldiers from Malkuth Military forces started to gossip with each other. They glanced up the Princess once in awhile, questioning why Symph was sharing a body with her and also, why the Princess was not at all bothered with that condition.

Symphony still didn't know about her real past as well as the fact that she is the replica of Peony himself. She didn't know about Symph's diary too. Well, nobody knows about the diary.

"By the way, where's Master Jade? These past few days, you're the one who is training with me, not him," the girl asked, wondering.

"He has some other matters to attend to. Anyway, would you like some tea now, my Princess?" Melody answered and immediately asked.

Symphony smiled and nodded rapidly. "I would like to have tea at my usual place please…" she requested.

Melody obliged. She went back to the palace ahead of the Princess. Symphony stood there for a few minutes, feeling the cool breeze touching her cheeks. Prunella was playing with the baby rappig that was quite attached to Symphony. Apparently, they had become good friends.

It has been a week since Symphony's journey and parting with the Six God-Generals. She had missed them dearly. She occasionally asked her father whether she could go visit them or not. Her father's answer was always the same, "No!" He never wanted her to be close to them. She wished to send them letters but her father would ask Melody to get rid of them all before they were even sent.

Symphony strolled back to the palace. She stopped at the broad field in front of the palace's entrance. There was a small round table and a chair which were actually put there especially for her. She stared at the water running under the bridge.

"I wish I could see them again…" she sighed to herself.

Melody was halfway to Symphony with a plate of biscuits and a cup of tea. She observed the girl's expression from where she was standing. She knew what the girl was thinking about. She couldn't help but feel guilty about telling them who Symphony really was when the girl, herself didn't know that.

She took a deep breath and said, "Your tea, my Princess."

Startled, Symphony turned to her immediately. She nodded. "Thank you."

The maid served tea and then, excused herself back to the palace. Symphony enjoyed a quiet and tranquil moment by herself and Symph. She didn't know what to talk about. She could guess that Symph was on the same boat too. She kept on thinking about what to say.

"I don't know what to talk about…" she sighed.

"_Me too…"_ Symph replied.

Symphony clenched her fists on her lap. "Symph…I'm happy to have you. If ever the day comes that we can be separated…and that we don't share the same body…"

"_Don't say such things! We'll live like this forever…promise…" _Symph interrupted.

Symphony bit her lower lip as she nodded. "Hmm…"

Once she was done with tea, she took a quick bath and headed to the data room. She wanted to read some books, or so that was what she explained to Melody. The curious girl took a book about the rulers of Malkuth. She flipped through some pages to learn more about her family background.

"I learn nothing at all…Prunella…" she mumbled.

"Mieu?" Prunella tilted her head at her master.

She was at her feet, playing around with a ball given by Sesseman as a gift. It was blue in color and it has Malkuth's symbol on it. Prunella was really fond of it since she had never had a toy before. Symphony flipped through some more pages with hope that she found her mother's page. Unfortunately, there was none. It wasn't the latest version as it ended with her great-grandfather's bio. She sighed and took a seat on a small stool in the corner of the room. She looked around the books-filled room. There was nothing exciting about it because books and papers piled up everywhere to the extent that someone would get lost in them!

"I guess I should get ready for dinner…" she stood up after awhile, turning to her cheagle, "Come on, Prunella!"

"Mieu!" the little cheagle obeyed.

Leaving the ball, she jumped into Symphony's arms. The girl hugged her tightly in her arms. She exited the room and was greeted by Melody. The maid was just about to knock on the door. She announced that dinner was served and the Emperor requested her to be at the dining table in less than a minute. Symphony obliged.

"Well, let's eat!" Peony said once she was seated.

He had asked for a private dinner with his daughter. The girl quietly ate her food, not even saying a single word. They had chicken porridge and rice for dinner that night. Prunella was told to stay with Melody. Peony somehow knew that symphony was sulking because he forbade her to go out of the capital yet again.

"My dear daughter…" the man started.

Symphony's gaze shifted from her food to her father. "Yes?" she asked.

Peony coughed before asking, "May I know why you chose the Six God-Generals as your escorts?"

The girl blinked at his questions, surprised that he brought that up as it has been almost a week. She put her spoon down on her plate and thought for awhile.

She bit her lower lip and then, explained herself. "I wanted to get to know them. I've never been outside and I don't know much about well-known people though I get some knowledge from Master Jade and Melody. So, I thought I should meet them in person."

"I see…" her father nodded and continued eating.

Symphony forced a smile despite the confusions in her mind. She continued eating too.

* * *

Symphony woke up from the noises downstairs the next morning. It was still early and she was very sleepy. However, the noises of people talking downstairs bothered her. She wanted to know who they were. Out of curiosity, she slipped out of her bed and exited her room. Once she closed the door, she caught a flash of green entering the audience chamber.

"Your Highness, good morning. You're up earlier than usual. Is there something the matter?" Melody startled her.

"Huh?" the girl blurted. She scratched her head and rubbed her eyes. "S-Sorry…I thought I heard people talking. Are we having guests?"

The maid blinked at her question, before nodding slowly. "Fon Master Ion is here, as well as his Fon Master Guardian. The Emperor has some matters to discuss with him," she explained.

Stretching her arms, she said, "I see. Will you prepare my bath now? I want to join this 'discussion' of theirs."

Melody obliged as she saw that there was nothing she could say to her dear Princess to stop her from interfering. She went to the girl's room and so did the girl herself. Melody prepared the bath while Symphony waited on her bed. She smiled at her cheagle who was still sleeping soundly in her basket along with the baby rappig.

"Your bath is ready. I'll get you a gown to wear," Melody said, stepping to the wardrobe.

"I want to wear a dress today…somehow I felt like going out," the Princess requested.

The maid nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Symphony took her bath. Once she was done, she wore the dress chosen by her maid. It was a green dress with black detached sleeves. She tied her hair into a pony tail and put on a pair of black boots with green accents all around. Prunella woke up when she sat on the bed. The cheagle hopped onto its master's shoulder. Then, she went on her way to the audience chamber.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" she requested, popping her head.

"Ah, my dear! I was just about to discuss some matters regarding you," Jade called out.

"Come one in," Peony nodded to his daughter.

Symphony noticed there were two unfamiliar people in the room: one was a pony tailed hair girl in pink uniform and one was a green haired boy in a white robe with some green accents around. She bowed to them as a greeting.

Jade introduced her to them and then, introduced them to her. "This is Fon Master Ion and his Fon Master Guardian, Anise. They came for an important matter," he explained.

"An important matter?" the girl was confused.

Peony and Jade looked at each other. Ion and Anise didn't say anything as they did want to interfere with what the two men were about to tell the girl.

The Emperor stared at his daughter and said, "Your engagement had been called off…"

Symphony's face lit up. "Really?" she asked, a bit disbelieved.

Nodding, Peony answered, "Yes. However, there are consequences that are needed to be faced. Max was outraged when he heard the news…he swore that he will get you to be his wife."

"He might actually ask King Ingobert V to start a war," Jade continued.

Ion interrupted after that. "I think Mohs is planning the same thing. That is why I am here in the first place. I wish to discuss this matter with the Emperor," he explained.

The Princess' gaze shifted to the floor, guilty as she felt that it was her fault. She clutched the end of her skirt. She was lost at words. Although she wanted to apologize, she was happy that her engagement was called off. She didn't really know how to react and of course, her creator could sense that.

"I will be assisting Ion and Anise here to get them to Kimlasca with a letter of appeal," he started to tell her.

"Jade!" Peony was stopping him but the Necromancer continued.

He leaned to the girl who was biting her lip and asked, "Would you like to give them your assistance as well?"

Symphony gazed into her Master's eyes. Peony sighed as she did that. He knew what she was about to say. Melody came in and apologized for interrupting the discussion. Jade stood up straight and nudged his glasses into their place. The maid half glare at him as she didn't like the idea of bringing the Princess along. Jade shrugged it off.

"Well?" he asked the petite again.

"May I go? Father?" Symphony requested.

Peony was in denial of letting his daughter go again. Symphony could read his expression, however she really wished to go. She might be able to see her former escorts again.

The Emperor sighed. "You may go…only if Melody comes with you," he finally decided.

Symphony turned to her maid. "Well, Melody?" she asked.

Being the one who was once under Jade, she stared at the said person. It was no doubt that Jade wished for her and also, the Princess to come. Then, she shifted her stare to the Emperor. Clearly, His Majesty was saying no. She thought of what she wanted – peace and a slight of wanting to get out of Jade's care.

The maid turned to the Princess and said, "I will come with you."

"Thank you!" Symphony was more than delighted to hear her words.

She hugged her maid tightly, beaming in the process. Prunella jumped down on the floor and stared confusedly at her master. She was picked up by Jade who then, patted her head.

"Well then, Prunella and I shall be waiting for you two in the Tartarus," he announced.

"Okay!" Symphony nodded happily.

She pulled Melody with her as they exited the room. Jade looked at his best friend who sighed in defeat.

"I do hope she won't cause you any trouble…" he said.

"She is not really that handful, Your Majesty," the Necromancer reassured.

Peony sighed again and stared at his best friend. "That is definitely what I didn't hear from the Six God-Generals… Legretta did say that she was always sleepwalking."

Jade smiled. "It may be because of being in a new place and environment. She had never been to such places before, have you not remember that?" the Colonel remarked.

* * *

Symphony skipped all the way to the Tartarus which stood outside of the capital. Jade observed what she was wearing. It was her first attire that she wore to go with the Six God-Generals. She beamed at her coach. Peony had already bid farewell for her and so, she wasted no time to board the ship. Melody came behind her, mumbling some complaints as she hate the thought of babysitting, not the Princess, but Jade. She never thought of him as a mature person as he was always so sarcastic that people didn't get him so well.

"What is the matter, my dear?" Jade asked her when the Princess was out of sight.

"I hate you," she half growled.

"I take that as the opposite meaning," the man chuckled.

Melody pouted. "I will kill you," she swore.

"THIEF!" they suddenly heard shouting from behind.

A woman and two men were running towards them. Jade recognized who they were but he didn't say anything as the three passed them to get to a coach a little further from the Tartarus. It seemed that it was stolen coach.

"We have to chase them!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yes, they are the Dark Wings after all…" the Necromancer agreed.

They board the Tartarus. Ion and Anise were confused when Jade started to chase the vehicle in front of them.

"Change of plan, Ion. We need to capture the people in that vehicle in front of us," he explained.

"Okay…but, who are they?" Ion asked.

Melody was the one who answered, "The Dark Wings. The famous bandit group I presume."

"What?!" Symphony exclaimed, "You let them get away just like that?!"

The maid sighed. "Someone didn't think that it was necessary to stop them," she muttered.

"Now, now, don't make me the bad guy…" Jade was being sarcastic.

Melody and Symphony shook their heads while Ion and Anise sighed chuckled. He ordered his men to chase down the coach in front of them. Bombs started to fly out of the coach after a few minutes of chasing, exploding in front of the Tartarus, causing distractions to the men that were controlling the ship and also destructions to the trees around them. They passed Engeve and was reaching long bridge. Soon, another coach passed by. The soldiers warned the coachman to move it out of the way so that it won't be caught in the crossfire.

"Commander! Enemy has crossed Rotelro Bridge! They're putting gunpowder on the bridge!" a soldier reported.

Jade chuckled. "My, my, they intend to drop the bridge do they?"

"Now's not the time to be joking around, Jade! Fon slot activation detected!" Melody exclaimed.

"The enemy set off artes using the Fifth Fonons! The bridge is going to explode!" another soldier reported.

"Tartarus, full stop. Activate fonic barrier!" Jade ordered.

The soldiers, including Melody who was helping out, did as ordered. They were able to stop in the nick of time, avoiding falling into the river. Symphony heaved a sigh of relief. She really thought that they were going to fall.

"So, what now?" she asked Jade.

"I need to confirm some things with Rose in Engeve. She said that there had been a rapid shortage on food storage," Jade explained.

"Plus, Ion needs some rest," Anise interrupted.

Symphony observed the Fon Master. He looked too tired to even walk in her eyes. Melody didn't say anything as he mission was to accompany the Princess. The petite nodded to all of them. The Tartarus pulled back and headed straight to Engeve. Symphony told Prunella that it was near the Cheagle Woods. The little one couldn't help but felt happy.

"Master Jade, can Prunella and I drop by the Cheagle Woods?" Symphony requested.

"Hmm? I'm not so sure about that. We are here for business after all," the Colonel replied.

Symphony sighed while her little cheagle pouted a bit. They got off the Tartarus and entered the village. The villagers greeted them with open hands. They cheered as the Princess was visiting them again. Jade excused himself to go see Rose. Symphony and Melody went to the inn to rest while Anise accompanied Ion around the place. Ion intended to investigate about the disappearing of food that had been happening around the village.

"So, Princess, what should we do?" Melody asked the girl who was busy rubbing Prunella's head.

The girl shook her head, humming. She didn't really know what to do as she only wished to see the Six God-Generals.

"Hmm… Why don't you tell me about your adventure with the Six God-Generals?" the maid suggested.

Symphony turned to look at her maid and smiled. She nodded her head. Getting comfortable on the bed, she started to tell some of her adventures with them. She ended her stories with going to Daath and the Six God-Generals making a lunch feast for her before sending her back. Melody could see how happy the girl was with them.

"I can see that they treated you well," she remarked.

Symphony nodded. "Yes, they sure did! It was really fun!" the girl exclaimed.

Melody smiled to her. Symphony asked Melody how she had met Jade as the why she treated him was like a big brother, not a leader.

"I met him when I was little. I was put under him after my parents died. He trained me to be a soldier too before the Emperor had you. When you were born, I was asked to look after you. So I quit being a soldier. It was really peaceful back then, just like right now," Melody told the petite.

The girl sighed. "Yeah…though, I can't help but feel really worried. I'm worried that this peaceful condition won't last long…" she muttered.

Melody gazed at the Princess' face. She was glad that the girl was able to think about her empire at such a young age. She was worried about the empire too and how Peony would resolve it.

"Princess…" she called out.

"Hmm?" the girl turned to her maid.

"Won't you reconsider marrying Max?" the maid requested.

Symphony's eyes widened at her request. She clenched her fists tightly. "No…" she growled, "I know that it is one of the causes of the erupting war, but I will never marry a snobbish guy like him!"

Melody was stunned. She didn't know what to reply.

"I just…don't like him…" the girl muttered.

Anise suddenly barged into the inn with a panicked face. Symphony and Melody stared at her. Pulling on her pigtails and spinning her head, she rushed to the receptionist of sort.

"Have you seen the person I was with?! A boy, pretty short? Kind of out of it?" she asked him with both of her hands on her waist.

"Sorry, I was away from the inn for a while…" the man whose name was Kelly replied.

Anise huffed. "Honestly, that Ion! Where did he run off to?"

Symphony walked up to her. Before she could ask anything, a guy with flaming red hair and a girl with brown hair came in. they heard what Anise was muttering.

"Ion? You mean Fon Master Ion?" the guy interrupted.

The girl said, "If you're looking for him, he's over at Rose's place."

"Really?! Thank you!" the pig tails girl hummed and was about to rushed out of the inn when the guy stopped her.

"What's Fon Master Ion doing here? I heard he was missing," he asked.

Symphony and Anise panicked.

"Ack! Are there rumors like that floating around?! I have to tell Ion!" Anise burst out of the inn.

The young lady told the guy that anise must be a Fon Master Guardian, so his journey was officially recognized by the Order of Lorelei. She explained to him what a Fon Master Guardian meant. Symphony was confused at why he didn't know such a common term. She went back in after that and told melody what had happened.

"Sorry about earlier," they heard the innkeeper said, "You can stay here for free tonight. It's the least I could do."

Symphony stayed close beside Melody as she was afraid of the red haired guy. Although his face looked a bit like Asch to her, she knew that it wasn't Asch at all. The brown haired smile and bowed to them.

"My name is Tear and that over there is Luke," she said to Melody.

"I'm Melody. This is…" she stared at the girl beside her.

"Symphony! Please, just call me, Symphony," the petite said.

Tear nodded. She turned to Luke and discussed something with him. The guy was too busy minding his own madness. Luke was scratching his head like crazy and it scared the girl even more.

"…Grr. I can't just leave like this!" he exclaimed.

"Unbelievable. Are you still mad?" Tear asked.

Luke turned to her. "Of course! They called me a thief!" the guy said.

He asked tear about cheagles and that was when Prunella jumped onto bed, moving her ears up and down. Tear explained everything about them before asking Prunella to show herself to Luke. The cheagle happily did but Luke tried to capture it in his hands. Symphony grabbed Prunella before he caught her.

"Luke!" Tear said sternly.

Melody was glaring at him. Luke decided that they were going to the Cheagle Woods the next day to clean his name and find proof that the cheagles were the ones who stole the food. Symphony and Melody was surprised to hear what he had just said.

"What happened?" Melody asked Tear.

"Tear was mistaken for a thief because he ate an apple before paying. Fortunately, Fon Master Ion found some cheagle's fur in the storehouse, so he was proved right," the girl explained.

"Are you saying that the cheagles might be the ones who stole the food?" Symphony asked, hugging Prunella.

"Mieu?" the cheagle asked in a sad tone.

Tear looked at the girl and explained, "We don't know. Maybe we should go and investigate…"

"Can I come?" the girl requested.

Melody didn't let her. "No, Your Highness. It might be dangerous," she whispered.

"Aww…but I wanna help," the petite protested.

Luke huffed. "I don't want to babysit any kid!" he shouted at her.

Symphony hid behind Melody while the maid glared at him. Tear shook her head.

"I'm really sorry. But, he, himself is a kid," Tear apologized.

The two chuckled at Tear's statement. Luke was even angrier. After hearing the guy tongue fighting with Tear, all of them went to sleep as it was already night time. Symphony wasn't asleep as she kept on thinking of going too. She wanted to know why they steal food too.

"Prunella…" she whispered to the sleeping cheagle, "We will go there too tomorrow."

"Miue-nyan…" the cheagle replied sleepily.

Symphony sighed and snuggled herself closer to Melody as Luke's snore was scaring her.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter is such a drag to most of you. I though it over and I didn't want to rush things much...Symphony's development needs to be doen thoroughly.**


	8. Guilt

**Hello, hello! Sorry for the long awaited update! I've been really busy and still am actually. I have an exam again in less than a week. But, I just have to update! So, here it is. Happy reading!**

* * *

CHP 8: Guilt

Melody's eyes fluttered open when she realized that there was no one beside her. Even the familiar cheagle was missing. She stood up in her bed and turned to the other beds. They were empty too. Knowing where the Princess had gone to, she sighed. She fixed her hair and tied it up. While she was doing so, Jade came in. He wasn't really confused when he noticed that only Melody was there.

"I see that Her Highness is missing too," the Colonel said.

Melody turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, I think I know where she went," she replied.

Anise popped in with an alarmed face. "Argh! Ion is missing again!" she exclaimed.

Jade and Melody stared at each other. Jade announced that he would go search for them. He insisted that Melody should stay with Anise.

"I'll inform you once I've found her," he said.

"She might be in Cheagle Woods," the maid spoke up.

She insisted in coming and had no other options than to let her because she might give him a flying kick if he didn't. They exited the inn. Melody thought of what Symphony was doing there, but then she assumed that the petite was accompanying Ion. She sighed again before rushing to the Colonel as he was raising a brow at her.

* * *

Symphony sighed in relief as Luke, Tear as well as Ion almost found out that she was secretly following them just now due to Prunella's squeak when a thorn pricked her small hand. She wished to know why the cheagles would do that too. Since Symph had once spoken to the Cheagle Elder, she thought that she should ask them herself.

"I wonder why the Fon Master insisted on coming alone?" she whispered to her cheagle.

"Mieu…" Prunella replied, shrugging.

She heard Luke said that Ion should stay out of trouble. She guessed that he found out about Tear being the sister of Commandant Van which was very shocking, or so that was what Symphony read through his expressions. They caught sight of a cheagle and started following it.

"They'll reach your nest soon," the petite stated, following behind the bushes.

When they got there, a few apples were found in front of a familiar giant tree trunk. It was the one Symphony had entered once. She heard Ion said that there a Malkuth's symbol on each of the apples. She was surprised to know that it was really the cheagles that did that.

"Mieu!" Prunella jumped up and down.

"No! We mustn't! They'll find out!" Symphony calmed her cheagle down.

She saw the three entered the tree trunk. They waited at her hiding spot, wondering what they were discussing with the Cheagle Elder. She could guess that the Elder would tell them everything about what had happened along with the reason why the cheagles did so.

"I wonder why..." she mumbled while waiting.

It took them about 15 minutes before they exited the place. Symphony was confused to see a young turquoise cheagle with them. Above all, the cheagle was wearing the ring that the Elder had worn before. It can talk perfectly normal with the three. They started to walk deeper into the woods. Symphony rushed to follow them behind some bushes.

"I wonder where they're going?" she muttered as she crept closer to listen to their conversation.

"Mieu!" Prunella exclaimed.

"What is it, Prunella?" she turned around and froze.

There were four Linails waiting and floating in front of her. She chuckled nervously as they approached her. She had to deal with them without making a lot of noises.

"Okay, come and get it!" she whispered in determination.

The petite started to cast an arte. Prunella helped delay the enemies by spitting small fireballs towards them.

"Piercing Thorns!" Symphony half shouted, half whispered.

Thorns pierced from underground and right into each of the Linails. The girl sighed, relieved that the monsters were weak and even though she was almost caught by surprise, she was still able to handle them. She thanked her cautious cheagle for the warning. Then, she realized that they were already farther into the woods and she lost sight of them. She panicked, got up and rushed to follow them deeper into the woods.

"Not so fast," a familiar voice said.

"Erk! Melody, Master Jade…" she sputtered, stopping right in front of them.

With her hands crossed in front of her, the maid asked, "What have you been doing, Princess?"

Jade chuckled, nudging his glasses into their place. "She just had to cause trouble…" he sighed.

"I c-can explain! I w-was following the F-Fon Master!" the petite blurted with her hands going up and down.

The two knew that she was panicking and that she didn't mean to make them worry. She just had to follow her instincts. They smiled to her as the girl shut her eyes, waiting for her punishment. Before Melody or Jade could say anything, monsters approached them: two Ligars, an Axe Beak and two Linails. Symphony jumped as she was kind of caught by surprise again.

"My, my, this is troublesome," Jade muttered.

"I know," Melody agreed, forming a spear with her fonic arte.

"Ummm…I'll take care of the Axe Beak," Symphony announced, staring to cast an arte.

Melody jumped away when a Ligar pounced on her. She slashed the Ligar into half when it tried to charge at her again. She was just about to turn around but widened her eyes when the other Ligar was right in front of her, reaching out to her with its paws.

"Sonic Blast!" Jade shouted and the Ligar exploded.

The girl was a little embarrassed to be saved by her former trainer but she refrained from showing it. She rushed to kill the Linails before Jade did so. Meanwhile, Symphony had just finished casting another one of her artes which is a smaller version of Jade's Prism Sword. It formed in front of her and dashed in to slash the bird. When she was done, she turned to Melody who was also done with the Linails.

Jade chuckled again, "Well, someone couldn't accept the fact that I saved her…"

"I'm gonna kill you…" Melody growled.

Symphony explained why the Fon Master was here and that he had gone further into the woods. Since the Fon Master was brought by them, she thought that she should follow him. Melody could guess that she was lying. Jade played along, deciding that they should follow him as well. So, off they went deeper into the woods until they came to a place which looked like a nest of sort.

"This looks like a liger nest…" Symphony mumbled, having to have heard about it from Arietta.

"It seems, you're right," Jade replied.

They heard slashing of swords and the sound of a whimpering cheagle inside. Symphony peeped in and widened her eyes at what was in front of her. Luke and Tear were fighting a liger and it was not just any liger, it was the Liger Queen. She trembled because she knew that the Liger Queen is Arietta's mother.

"No…" she said.

"What the hell?! It's not dying!" Luke exclaimed.

Tear explained, "Our attacks aren't hurting at all…"

"Then do something!" the red haired shouted.

Jade nudged his glasses into place again. Melody knew what he was going to do. They had discussed about Luke beforehand. That was their main reason of coming here, not because of Symphony or Ion. She held Symphony's shoulders, knowing that the girl would try to stop Jade. He stepped into the nest.

"Allow me…" he muttered.

Tear got into her battle stance, "Who are you?"

"Leave the inquiry for later. I'll use fonic artes to take care of this. You make sure I have time to cast," the Colonel said.

Luke was going to protest on taking orders from others but Tear interrupted, saying that they should do as he told. Symphony cried her eyes out when she realized that Jade was going to kill her friend's mother. She kept on shouting for him to stop. Melody couldn't bear seeing her Princess crying so dreadfully. She let go of her hold and the petite rushed in between the three and the Liger Queen.

"P-Please…don't kill her…" the girl begged.

"She was threatening us," Tear explained calmly.

Somehow sensing that Symphony was a friend of her daughter's, she didn't attack the blonde in front of her. Instead, she pushed her away gently, making sure that she didn't tumble down. Then, she roared at the others.

"No!" Symphony shouted when Jade kept on launching his artes towards the female liger.

The liger was finally killed and it collapsed a few meters away from its nest. There were a few eggs in it but were already cracked due to the intense pressure emitted by all of them. Symphony went mute after that. She didn't speak a word. Melody understood why, so she let her be for the time. Anise suddenly appeared when she was called by Jade. He whispered something to her.

"Okay…understood. In exchange, you have to keep an eye on Ion!" Anise said in her most spoilt tone.

Luke started mumbling, "…This left a bad taste in my mouth."

Tear sighed. "You're quite kind. Or perhaps just soft…" she muttered.

"…And you're cold!" Luke shot back at her.

"Oh dear, lovers' quarrel?" Jade teased.

"Shut up!" the red haired shouted.

Tear denied what Jade had said. The Colonel stated that he was joking, also insisting on asking them to call him by his name. Ion observed Symphony's expression. It was blank and emotionless, signing that she had nothing to say at all. Prunella who was on her shoulder comforted her by rubbing her cheek softly.

"Jade, I'm sorry for running off and doing this," Ion apologized, glancing at Symphony, "…and above all, for making her witness this…"

"It's unlikely for you to do something like this when you know it's wrong," the Colonel said.

Ion explained why he did so: he felt that he had to take responsibility for what the cheagles had done. They decided to go report to the Cheagle Elder before heading back. Melody took hold of the Princess' hand and pulled her to follow them.

* * *

Symphony was given her own cabin inside the Tartarus. They were on their way to Kimlasca again. Luke and Tear had been captured but were not imprisoned. Jade was negotiating with Luke into helping them out with the letter of appeal. Prunella was with her master of course, thinking hard of how to retrieve the girl's smile.

"Mieu…." She grumbled.

When she turned to Symphony, she was already crying again. Or rather, she was unaware of the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. The cheagle panicked with her hands going up and down. Suddenly, they heard the siren ringing. Symphony stood up when her cheagle jumped into her arms. She rushed out of the cabin after that. Jade, Luke, Tear, Anise and Ion were in the corridor. Jade contacted the Bridge of the Tartarus.

"What's going on?" he asked through a phone-like machine that was attached to the wall.

A soldier answered, "A large flocks of griffins 20 kilometers ahead! Total number unknown Contact in approximately 10 minutes! Commander, requesting permission to open fire with all cannons."

"You're the Captain. The ship is yours," Jade replied calmly.

The Bridge Captain understood. He gave out the orders immediately Jade told the three to return to their cabin and so did to Symphony and Melody. Luke was confused as to him; they were just 'some monsters'. Tear explained to him that it is dangerous when the monsters act unusually as in this case, griffins working in groups are very uncommon. The ship suddenly shook. Jade asked what was wrong. It turned out ligers were dropped by the griffins and they were already attacking.

"Ligers are the monsters that we killed at the cheagles' place, right?" Luke asked.

Mieu, the cheagle which was wearing the Sorcerer's rig answered, "Yes…"

The red haired looked pissed and was a bit shocked too. "You're kidding! There's a whole horde of those things here?! We're dead if we stay on this ship! Let me off of this thing!" he shouted.

Symphony hugged Prunella a little tighter, mumbling, "Did she find out?"

Luke started running to the direction of the ladder while Tear trailed behind him, calling out, "Stop! It's dangerous to go outside now!"

Someone unexpected pushed him out of the way, right in front of Tear. The man in black uniform with red accents appeared along with two Oracle Knights. He had spiky grey-black hair and was holding a large scythe. Symphony knew immediately who he was.

"That's right." Largo started talking.

Jade was casting an arte when Symphony was pulled to stand behind Melody. He blasted his arte towards the three men; however, Largo was able to reflect it back at him. The reflected attack distracted Luke. Before he knew it, the scythed was right at his throat. Symphony saw him trembled.

Largo glared at Jade. "…Impressive. But it's time for you to calm down. Now," he said, "Colonel Jade Curtiss, Commander of the Third Division of Malkuth Imperial Forces… Or maybe just, 'Jade the Necromancer'."

Tear was shocked while Melody acted like she was. Symphony gasped as she felt as if something had stabbed her mind. She tried to hold still, feeling liked she would collapse anytime soon. Jade was calm but no one could tell how he felt inside.

"Well, well, it seems I'm famous," he said sarcastically.

Symphony's mouth was suddenly covered by a hand. She was pulled right into the cabin beside her which was her own. After pushing her onto the nearest bed, someone locked the door. Her vision was getting blurry due to the stab she had just had from hearing the word 'Necromancer'. She couldn't really make out who the person was, but when she saw the green hair, she knew immediately.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sync the Tempest demanded.

"Why do you care?" Symphony's voice changed.

Sync backed away a bit, guessing who it was at that time. He smirked and said, "It's not like I'm worried. It's just that a weak girl like you shouldn't be here…"

Symph was ticked off by his statement. She took hold of his collar, glaring at him. The masked teen acted calm. He didn't know why he had unconsciously pulled her into the cabin. He just felt like he needed to do that.

"I have to get going," he announced.

"You better tell me why you pulled her in here!" Symph demanded.

Sync turned to her with a frown. He stepped closer to the girl as she backed away. He picked her up. She thrashed about in his arms.

"Put me down!" she shouted, kicking her feet in the air.

Sync jumped out of the window and onto the deck. Then, he walked up to the bridge where a certain God-General stood with her liger. He put her right beside the liger. Arietta looked confusedly at him.

"Babysit her for me. I'm going out," he demanded.

"Yes," the Wild obliged.

Symph froze when she saw Arietta. She knew that the act was performed by Symphony, not herself. Sync walked out through the door before she could say anything.

"_Want to come out?"_ she asked Symphony.

"_I don't want to see her…" _the girl replied.

Symphony gazed into Arietta's miserable eyes. She sighed, guessing that she might have already found out about the Liger Queen's death. Arietta turned her body to fully face the girl beside her. Symph was not as nervous as Symphony.

"It has been awhile," the pink haired started.

"Y-Yeah…" the girl stuttered.

The taller girl held her doll firmer while her body trembled tremendously. Symph rolled her eyes in a guilty manner. She was not good at emotional things. Wishing that her half would take over, she shut her eyes as tight as possible.

Arietta opened her mouth to speak. "My liger friend told me…I'm not really that mad…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry…" Symphony apologized, bowing in the process.

"Why didn't you do anything?" she asked without even looking at the petite.

Symphony bit her lips. "I…I was held by someone…a-and when I t-tried to stop t-them…" her words were interrupted.

"I knew that!" the pink haired burst into tears, "I knew that…"

That was the first time Symphony witnessed Arietta crying. Her tears soaked the doll she was holding.

Ignoring the Oracle Knights around them, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed.

Symphony was taken aback by her statement. She didn't know what to say at all. She started to wonder. Did she shed her tears when her mother died? Was she this sad too? Above all, how did her mother die? She clenched her fists at all of those thoughts, trying her hardest to focus on the crying girl in front of her.

"By my name as Necromancer, heed my command!" they heard Jade's voice.

"Master Jade?" Symphony muttered.

"Initiate emergency plan, 'Corpse Hunt'." Jade continued.

In an instant the place went dark. Symphony jumped a bit. She held onto Arietta's arm. The while tensed up a bit but she ignored that fact and asked the knights what had happened.

"Power systems down! Controls down! The Tartarus is completely inoperable!" an Oracle Knights reported.

"What are we going to do now…" the wild mumbled alone.

Symphony couldn't think of a way too. When she wanted to ask Prunella her opinion, she realized that the cheagle was not with her. She must have fallen when the petite was pulled into the cabin. Arietta's liger huffed and whispered something to her. She nodded to it, glancing up at Symphony.

"Guard the girl, I'm going to tear open the wall," she ordered the Oracle Knights.

"Understood!" the knights replied.

Arietta got on her liger. It started to tear open the wall with its sharp claws and also, its artes. Symphony stood nervously in front of the knights. They giggled, stating that she was just an ordinary girl. They didn't have to break a sweat.

"Just stay here and be a good girl. Don't wander off alone," one of them teased.

Symphony was hurt but not as much as she was angry. She stood still and quietly casted an arte. In just a few seconds, vines appeared under the knights. They were instantly bound and even if they struggle it would not be easy to break free.

"These vines will wrap around you tighter if you struggle too much. They want you to behave," she smirked at them.

Then, she hopped and skipped through the torn out walls to get to the exit. She was just on time with a blond teen about three to four years older than Luke jumping from above. She watched as he took Ion and rushed to Jade's side.

"Enter the amazing Guy!" the blond said.

Symphony jumped over the liger and rushed to Melody who was busy tending to Tear. Prunella was on her right shoulder. The Princess was delighted to be reunited with her beloved cheagle. Legretta who happened to have returned with Ion was going to shoot Guy again.

"Aah!" they heard the wild exclaimed as she was held by Jade.

Legretta turned to them, calling out, "Arietta!"

Jade ordered, "Now, drop your weapons once more and go back into the Tartarus."

Legretta obliged. She walked calmly into the Tartarus through the emergency pod which Symphony had exited from. Jade told Arietta to tell her liger friend to go inside. Arietta looked at Ion, calling out his name. Symphony didn't say anything although she wanted her master to stop hurting Arietta. Then, the pink haired was forced to go ck into the Tartarus too.

"Arietta…" Symphony called out.

"Next time I see you, I will avenge Mommy…" the girl growled to her.

Jade started a conversation again, ignoring the girl. "All the hatches should stay closed for awhile," Jade said.

"Whew, thank goodness… Good timing, Guy!" Luke said to his best friend.

"I looked all over for you. Never thought you'd turn up in a place like this!" Guy exclaimed.

Jade asked about Anise as Symphony approached the group. Ion explained that the enemy stole the emperor's letter and Anise went to get it back. Unfortunately, a monster knocked her out of the porthole. Jade said that considering it is Anise, she must still be alive.

"Let's head for Saint Binah. That's our rendezvous point with Anise," Jade stated.

Luke didn't know where it was.

Ion turned to him, "It's a city southeast of here."

Luke nodded. "Okay. We just need to make there, right?" he reconfirmed.

Guy asked the Colonel about his troops inside the ship. The said man calmly replied that if the God-Generals left any witnesses, it would lead to war between the Order of Lorelei and Malkuth. Luke asked how many people were onboard. Melody answered his question in a whisper so that Symphony would not hear: there were around 140 onboard.

"Over a hundred people were killed…" Gut mumbled.

"Let's get going. If we get caught here, the war that follows will claim the lives of many more," Tear spoke up.

"She's right. We'd best be going now," Symphony suddenly said.

The others, excluding Guy were stunned when she started talking. She didn't make eye contact with any of them. Melody gazed at the girl. Something must have happened to her, the maid thought.

"Do you really want to come?" the Necromancer asked, raising a brow towards her.

Symphony stared at her trainer, clenching her fists tight. "Y-Yes, please. Arietta...considered me as her enemy. So, I should stay with all of you…" she explained.

Melody put her hands on Symphony's shoulders and turned the petite to fully face her. She was a bit stunned when Melody's eyes kept on staring into hers. The grips on her shoulders were tightening.

"Are you sure about this? You didn't do anything wrong! You just…didn't protect what you had to…" the maid muttered.

"I…I…" the petite trembled. She could feel that Melody was shaking.

Jade sighed. He knew Melody all too well. She would never let the Princess fall into despair. She wanted the Princess to be smiling all the way and stay strong for the sake of the people. However, regarding this matter, Jade knew that only Symphony knows what to actually do.

Nudging his glasses, he said, "We should get going. The emergency shutdown won't hold them for long."

"Right!" Melody replied as the others nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Melody. But, for now, I need the time to think," Symphony spoke up.

Melody sighed before nodding. They started their way to Saint Binah. Ion almost collapsed on the way and so, they were forced to rest. They were ambushed by a few knights but Jade, Guy and Tear took care of them. Tear ended up getting injured because Luke refused to kill one of the knights that was targeting him. She refused to admit that it was his fault because she said that it was her duty to protect civilians. Symphony turned deaf at their conversation. She was sitting beside Ion who was resting.

"What did Arietta say to you?" he asked in a whisper.

Symphony stared at him but he simply smiled and nodded to her as a sign he knew about the Wild's background. The petite brought her knees up and hugged them.

"Arietta cried in front of me. I've never seen her cry so dreadfully. I never thought that she would know so soon too," she replied in a low voice.

"I see. She used to be my Fon Master Guardian too. She didn't cry when Anise took her place," Ion told his story.

The blonde shut her eyes, remembering the scene in the bridge of the Tartarus. "She kept on shouting, 'I hate you' to me…"

Ion was stunned when he heard what she had said. Symphony started to sobbed silently. She might look fine in front of others, but she was still carrying the guilt. She kept on thinking of what she would be doing if she ever faced arietta in the future.

* * *

**So, how did it go? Is it good? I kept on wondering that since less people review...or is it just boring? Tell me what you think, okay? So that I can improve!**


	9. A Proposal

**Hello! How is everybody? I have updated again. It took me long since I do want to satisfy my readers. I don't really know how you guys feel about this new remake anyway. So, don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

CHP 9: A Proposal

It was nighttime and Symphony went to the Soil Tree in the middle of St Binah. They were able to sneak into the town because they hitch a ride in Rose's wagon. The Oracle Knights that were guarding the place had left under orders from Sync and the other God-Generals simply abide to his command too. He was after all, one of the wisest in strategies. They had read the letter from Anise and she had promised to meet them at the next location, Kaitzur. They decided to go there immediately but the south bridge was broken. Melody invited them over to her house to rest as Ion seemed to be a little tired to walk. That was how the girl had a chance to come to the Soil Tree.

"I wish I didn't come…" the little petite mumbled to herself.

Prunella was sleeping soundly with Mieu and she didn't have the heart to wake the little cheagle up. So, she was all alone because Symph was resting too. She gazed at the stars, sighing.

"I wonder…why did I want to come again? Is it because I didn't want to marry Max so much that I thought this would solve it?" she thought out loud.

She started thinking of all the reasons she could find. Why did she insist on coming? Is it worth it? Would Max changed his mind about marrying her and try to find a more suitable girl for himself? She wrapped her hands around her knees, bringing them to her chest.

"Psst!" a voiced called out for her in a whisper.

"Huh?" she looked around for it.

"Up here, idiot!" a familiar voice half shouted to her.

She turned to look up and there was Sync on a tree branch. He was neither smiling nor smirking. He was frowning and he seemed somewhat mad. Symphony got up and backed away when he jumped down in front of her.

"W-what do you want?" her voice came out in a stammer.

Sync didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just stood there and stared at her. The girl could guess what he was thinking. She also didn't know why she didn't run away from him. She was scared that he might force her to come with him again.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the Tartarus!" he shouted to her.

Symphony was surprised but she braved herself to shout back at him, "Well, it's your fault for leaving me! Besides, why exactly do I have to follow your orders?!"

Sync stared blankly at her. He wasn't really fond of the stubborn princess. He liked it better when she was clingy to the Six God-Generals, including him. That way, he could fool around with her all the time. Symphony crossed her arms in front of her chest. She stared angrily at the boy, but she didn't say anything.

"You do realize that Arietta swore to kill all of you, right? Why are you still with them?" he suddenly asked.

"It's my choice to choose. Mind your own business!" she replied rather coldly.

Sync chuckled. "I'm not concern about you. I'm concern about your half that will have to bear the death with you. She didn't do anything wrong because Arietta accepted only you as her friend," the boy explained.

Symphony was lost at words when he said that. She never thought that he would come all the way back to see Symph instead of her. Biting her lower lip, she looked away from him. With her hands clenched hard beside her, she didn't even make a bit sound. Sync took a good look at her before leaving.

"W-Why do you only c-care about her…?" she half sobbed.

* * *

Then next, the group was all ready to leave for Fubras River. It was the only way to go across to reach Kaitzur. Symphony was in a daze because she didn't get enough rest. Her thoughts kept her up until morning. It was stupid of her to be thinking about a soon-to-be enemy, but he was once a companion too.

"Your Highness…" Melody gazed at the girl.

Jade could guess what she was thinking. He smiled at her. She was becoming more human, or so he thought. He held Melody's left shoulder.

With the smile still on his face, he said, "Why don't you go prepare breakfast for us? We're starving."

The maid stared at him for brief seconds before obliging to his words. She told the others to head downstairs along with her, leaving Jade alone with his creation. Jade sat beside her with Prunella on his lap. The cheagle moved her ears up and down as she watched Jade putting both of his hands on Symphony's cheek. Then, he pinched them hard. Symphony snapped, but she didn't cringe in pain.

"Oh, Master Jade… Where are the others?" she asked, looking around.

Sighing, the Colonel answered, "They're downstairs, eating. Let's go join them."

Symphony nodded slowly. She held the cheagle in her arms and proceeded to go downstairs. Jade followed her. When they got to the kitchen, Guy and Luke were about done with their food. Guy as well as the others smiled and nodded to Symphony, excluding Luke who minded his own business. Tear scolded him because he was being disrespectful with the Princess. He simply replied that he treated Princess Natalia that was too, more or less. The group shook their heads at his behavior.

"Once you're done eating, we're heading to Fubras River," Melody explained.

"Yes. Thank you for cooking for all of us," the petite replied with a forced smile.

Melody looked concerned. Only Jade could read that expression form her. She started talking with Tear afterwards. Symphony ate her food in a quick manner since she didn't want to waste Luke's time or he'd be scolding her.

"We'll be waiting outside," Guy announced.

"Okay!" Melody replied.

She was busy washing the dishes. Symphony was at the table, waiting for her. She thought it was the right time to tell her maid what she was thinking about.

She opened her mouth and said, "I met Sync Last night…"

Abruptly stopping washing the dishes, the maid turned to her Princess. "What did he want with you?" she asked in a rather demanding tone.

"He didn't want anything…he was just visiting…" the girl replied.

"I see. Did he do something unnecessary to you?"

Symphony shook her head, "No. However…he said that he was concern about Symph."

Melody was surprised. A few seconds later, she heard Symphony holding her sobs.

"A-Am I a burden to her?" she muttered.

"Princess…I'm sure if you are, Symph would be scolding you all the time…" the maid started, walking up to the sobbing girl.

Symphony sobbed for a few minutes. She didn't realize that she had woken up her half. Symph was listening all along but she pretended to be sleeping. It was very weird for Symphony to not notice that she had already woken up though. Symph didn't blame her at all, but instead she thanked the girl for letting her live her life to the fullest even though they shared the same body.

* * *

The group had arrived at Fubras River. The area was full of pointy rocks which looked like they had fallen from the sky because they were sticking onto the ground. Some parts were fenced off too.

"Man, I can't wait to get back to the mansion," Luke said.

"Hang in there, Master!" Mieu said to cheer him up.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" he scolded his cheagle and kicked it.

"Mieu!" Prunella called, rushing to her beloved friend.

"Luke, don't take things out on Mieu!" Tear scolded the guy.

Symphony agreed. "You even made my cheagle angry!" she shouted to him.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Luke," Ion apologized.

"My, my… Why the sudden change of mood, my dear Princess?" Jade teased.

Symphony was stunned. She didn't know what to reply. She just stood at her place without saying a single word. Even she wasn't aware that she was shouting at Luke just now. Melody was concerned about her condition. They started walking. They encountered some monsters along the way. That was when Jade noticed Luke didn't have a firm grasp on proper fonon use. Luke was confused.

"Using fonons is what fonists do. I don't need to worry about that," he remarked.

Sighing, Jade questioned, "Did your Master teach you nothing but brute force?"

"I agree…even Princess can fight better," Melody said with a smirk.

Luke was angry as he was compared to a twelve-year-old girl and also, Jade was insulting his Master. He shouted, "Don't make fun of Master Van! He didn't teach me that stuff because I don't need it!"

Jade started to teach Luke about Field of Fonons by the help of Tear. Guy and Ion watched as they did. Symphony wasn't really watching and Melody was eyeing the girl throughout the training.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" the maid asked, startling the girl.

"Nothing is wrong…" the girl replied and then, sighed.

After Luke had mastered the usage of fonons, they proceeded further into the rocky area. Prunella was trembling a bit, as if sensing a presence that she knew her master wouldn't want to see.

"What's wrong, Prunella?" Mieu asked.

"Mieu miue miue…" the female cheagle replied.

"What did she say, Mieu?" Symphony asked.

"She said she sensed a liger somewhere…" the green cheagle replied.

Just as he said that, a liger appeared in front of them. Along with it was Arietta the Wild.

"They've found us!" Guy said.

Arietta hugged her doll tightly, "I won't let you get away."

Ion stepped to the front. "Arietta! Please, let us go! You understand, don't you? We can't let this war happen!" he negotiated.

The pink haired looked even more depressed. "I…I want to help you Ion," she muttered, "But they are my enemies!"

"Arietta, they aren't bad people…" the Fon Master said.

"Yes…yes they are… They killed Mommy!" the girl trembled in front of the group.

"Arietta…" Symphony could feel the guilt inside her heart.

The Wild told them that her Mommy's home was burned, forcing her to move into the Cheagle Woods. Tear was surprised because Arietta is human.

"She was raised by monsters after losing her parents in the Hod War. She was recruited as an Oracle Knight because of her ability to communicate with monsters," Ion explained to them.

"Then, the liger we killed was…" Luke could get the picture at the time.

"So, that's why you tried so hard to stop us…" Tear turned to Symphony.

Arietta shouted, "I'll never forgive you! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth…and kill you!"

She raised her doll to cast an arte. Suddenly, the ground shook and some parts separated, releasing a mist. Symphony was concerned about Arietta.

"It's an earthquake!" Jade warned.

"What's that mist?!" Guy asked.

Recognizing the mist, Tear exclaimed, "It's the miasma…!"

Ion was shocked. "Oh, no! The miasma is deadly poison!"

"Aah!" Arietta cried out.

"Arietta!" Symphony rushed up to her.

Melody tried to grab her to get away from the pink haired girl but the Princess refused to budge.

"This stuff kills you if you inhale it?" Luke asked.

"If you don't inhale a large amount over a long period of time, you'll be fine. Let's just get out of…" Tear stopped talking when she saw the scene in front of her.

Symphony was trying her bets to wake Arietta up. She just had to because she didn't want the Wild to die there. More grounds parted as they struggled to stand at their places. Tear sand some of the verses of her Fonic Hymn. A flash of light blinded the group and the miasma stopped.

Guy was overwhelmed. "The miasma disappeared!" he exclaimed.

"I've applied a vibration identical to the inherent vibration of the miasma. It's a temporary shield. It won't last long," Tear explained.

Jade was as if out of breath when he heard the hymn. "The seven fonic hymn left behind by Yulia… I've heard rumors of it but… I heard that they were too difficult for anyone to decipher…" the Colonel blurted.

"Worry about that later. We need to get out of here," Guy interrupted.

"…Yes." The Necromancer took out his spear, staring at Arietta.

Symphony knew what he was about to do. Should she stop him? His eyes looked dead serious.

"H-Hey, stop! Why do you have to kill her?!" Luke demanded, shocked.

Jade calmly explained, "If we let her live, she'll come after us again."

The red head was still shocked. "How can you kill someone unconscious and defenseless?" he asked.

"You really are soft…" Tear muttered.

"Jade, please let her go. Arietta was originally one of my Fon Master Guardians," Ion stopped the Colonel with his words.

"…Very well." He put away his spear.

"I'm staying…until someone comes and get her…" the Princess spoke up.

"Mieu?!" Prunella exclaimed.

"Your Highness! Are you sure?" Melody was surprised at the girl's decision.

Symphony nodded, gazing at the unconscious pink haired beside her. Cheagle stood close to Arietta and held her hand. Guy suggested that they moved her somewhere the miasma couldn't hit her. Tear said it won't hold much longer. Melody was still worried about leaving Symphony there.

"Be safe, Your Highness…" the maid prayed.

As if sensing how worried the maid was, Symphony told her, "I'll use my defense arte to protect me and Arietta, so don't worry, Melody."

* * *

"Hey! How long are you going to sleep?!" a familiar voice called out.

Symphony opened her eyes slowly. She noticed that she was floating? Was someone carrying her? She observed her surrounding and saw a liger on her left, carrying Arietta on its back along with Prunella. She was carried by someone who wore black all over with a bit of green accents on it. He seemed to have green hair and was wearing a mask.

"S-Sync?!" she exclaimed.

"Man…you sure are heavy for a shortie…" he huffed.

"Put me down! I'm awake now!" the girl hit his back a few times, thrashing about.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" the Tempest scolded her.

He let go of his support under her. She fell hard onto the ground, cringing in pain. The boy smirked at the sight.

"What are you looking at?!" the Princess demanded.

"I can see you panty, you know…" he mumbled.

Symphony blushed and quickly stood up. She brushed off the dust on her clothes. Prunella then jumped onto her shoulder. Staring at Sync and then, at the road in front of them, she guessed that they were heading to where the Tartarus was. The road was the opposite of the road she had to actually take. It was vast field around them, so she could assume that they were far from Fubras River and had just passed St Binah. If she guessed correctly, that is. The Tempest held her right wrist, pulling her to follow him.

Without looking at her, he said, "I need to have a private talk with Symph…but I highly doubt that you wouldn't be eavesdropping."

Symphony was sad when he said that. What does he have to talk about with Symph without letting her know? Is really important that she mustn't be listening? Those thoughts played in her mind.

They reached the Tartarus. Legretta was not that delighted to see Symphony. She liked the girl but it the wrong time to be fooling around and babysitting her. The liger had already gone to Arietta's cabin.

"Why did you bring her here, Sync?" Largo asked the young God-General.

"I thought of making her my doll…and besides, I think we could convince Symph to join us," the boy explained.

Symphony as well as Prunella was waiting out in the deck with two Oracle Knights watching over her. She didn't feel like she should escape even though she could. She wanted to why sync was so keen of Symph that he even forced her to come here just because they shared the same body. Sync came after awhile. The girl stared at him, wondering how he looked like without his mask. The boy's expression was blank.

"You'll be under my watch from now on," he said, sighing in the process.

The girl shook her head rapidly. "No, no! I don't like you babysitting me! Let Asch do it! Or, or Legretta!" the girl shouted.

"Sorry to say that none of them wants you here. They have a lot to do and you're a handful…shouldn't have brought you back…but I really need to speak to Symph…" the Tempest replied harshly.

"I hate you!" she shouted before running away.

Prunella fell onto the ground because she wasn't holding tightly when Symphony ran. The green haired froze at his spot, watching her running away from him. He formed a smirk before proceeding to go capture her. He couldn't be bothered by Prunella who was ruining his spike as she was on top of his head. They soon reached an empty cabin. It was actually reserved for someone or so the girl thought.

"We can talk now…she cried herself to sleep," a voice Sync wanted to hear said.

"That's good…I thought I would never get this chance," the boy sighed in relieve.

They went inside the cabin and took a seat each. Symph stared blankly at the Tempest. The boy didn't feel awkward at all.

"I have a proposal to make," he started.

She furrowed her brow. "A proposal?"

"Yeah. I thought that you would make a great God-General," the boy explained.

Symph rested her chin on both of her hands. "Go on…why do you think that way?" she asked.

Sync shrugged before explaining, "You seem to be good in combat, better than Symphony. You look smarter too. Even though you're rough, you did it to protect yourself."

"Correction. I am rough in order to protect my half. She's too delicate and too fragile. Not to mention, she's really naïve. She'd do anything people ask her to do," the girl explained.

"I see. So, you'll take the offer?" the Tempest asked.

The girl sighed and stretched her arms. "I would…but too bad for you, I'm sharing a body with Symphony. I can't accept your proposal and ignore her thoughts," she explained.

"Don't tell her about this. She might end up trying to stop our plan, so I don't want her to know that we are offering you to become a God-General," Sync requested.

"Weird of you t be requesting something like that from me. So…unless I become one of you, I'll never know your plan?" she reconfirmed.

Sync nodded. The girl understood. She watched him leave the cabin to let her rest for the night.

"Mieu?" Prunella tilted her head to her side.

"I can't possibly abandon Symphony, Prunella. But…if ever the day comes that I can be separated from her, I might take up the offer," Symph said to Prunella.

Prunella puffed her cheeks, sulking. "Mieu…"

* * *

**Well, how did that turn out, huh? Oh, when I said I wanna know what you guys think, I didn't mean a constructive review. It could be a one-word answer like boring, dragging, uninteresting or a sentence such as 'I like it' 'I hate it'. Is it clearer now, dearest annony? (maybe I spelt the name wrong...)**

**Please PM me if you want to do a constructive review.**


End file.
